


We Can Do This Until We Pass Out (Chinese Translation)

by VeroSue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Class Issues, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroSue/pseuds/VeroSue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Can Do This Until We Pass Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209225) by [delires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delires/pseuds/delires). 



       他们相遇在苏荷区的酒吧。这是伦敦苏荷区，不是纽约。如果在纽约，Arthur绝对会找个比他妈的“G-A-Y”酒吧更好的地方。但这不是纽约，所以他别无选择。  
  
       Arthur在舞池里纵情摇摆，突然有一双大手搭上他的腰，另一个屁股开始贴着他一起摇晃。Arthur回头看，看到一双火辣的嘴唇，决定就是他了，因为如果你在一个酒吧里堕落地寻找一夜情，这就是你该做的事。  
  
      他们随着这粗制滥造的狗屎般音乐厮磨了一会，Arthur真是听不下去了。这强劲的节奏他倒挺喜欢的；他正是为此而来。  
  
      在Lady Gaga的最后几个音符和Tinie Tempah的前奏之间，Arthur身后的那家伙往前靠，他收紧了放在Arthur腰上的手，也太富有占有欲了一点。他的嘴唇贴着Arthur的耳朵，声音像混杂着隆隆低笑和降调的辅音。  
  
       “你他妈的美极了，你知道吗？”那男人发出一阵喉音，舌头舔过Arthur的耳朵。  
  
       可能是口音，或者是那根舌头，或者随便什么，但是这句话直接作用到Arthur的老二上。Arthur忍不住想， _啊，混混们都该去死_ ，但是他还是转过身吻了那家伙，直接张开嘴，用上了舌头，毫不拖泥带水。  
  
       那家伙的手很快落到了Arthur的屁股上，狠狠地捏了一把。他把Arthur拉过来贴在自己身上，Arthur能感到那人牛仔裤下凸起的老二。Arthur压了回去，换了个角度碾着他的身体。他已经准备好晚上跟这人回家了，不管去的是不是什么脏兮兮的失业救济房。  
  
       他们就这样直接就在舞池中央调情。这人的味道尝起来像圣勃卡利口酒和老式香烟，他嘴巴附近的胡渣蹭得Arthur嘴唇生疼。Arthur可以表现得更好，但现在他懒得做。  
  
      很快，他们就跌跌撞撞走出了酒吧，Arthur完全不知道自己的外套去哪儿了。没关系；他总是穿便宜货去这种地方。要不是这人直接把Arthur按在小路潮湿的墙上，他还不会发现外套丢了。砖头隔着他薄薄的棉衬衫刮得他肩胛骨生疼。  
  
      “名字是Eames，”那人一口气呼在Arthur脸上，靠近他，肌肉紧紧压着Arthur。Arthur可不喜欢这样。他猛地推开Eames，一把把他俩换了位置，这下是Eames靠着锋利的砖头了。  
  
      “我叫Arthur，”他说。  
  
      他们钻进了一辆出租车。Eames还真为Arthur打开车门，让Arthur先进去。这简直是天大的笑话，Arthur直接告诉他。但Eames无视了Arthur。他靠过去和司机说话，递过钱说，“眼睛看路，老兄。你不往后看，就不会看到不想看到的东西，懂了吗？”  
  
      Arthur忍不住用膝盖抵住Eames的凸起，手上上下下摸遍了Eames汗湿的身体。  
        
      公寓倒不是那么差。它位于老街附近，和Dom租在维多利亚的房子简直是世界两端，但是至少不是Brixton。门上有个很气派的锁（Arthur确保它在身后锁住了），他还看到沙发那里有个平板电视。  
  
      这人可能是个混混，不过他是稀有种类：有钱的混混。  
  
      Arthur倒是不担心和陌生人回家。很多家居用品都能变成武器，如果到了紧急关头，Arthur知道怎么徒手拧断一个男人的脖子。所以他任由Eames摆弄自己，让Eames剥掉他的衬衫，把他推进黑暗的卧室。他让Eames觉得自己真的可以那么轻易地把Arthur按在床上。  
  
      Arthur很强壮，不过他从来没有那么多健美的肌肉——他讨厌大块肌肉破坏一件好西装的线条。不过他倒是喜欢大块头的男人。他们一起甩掉裤子，Eames用一只手抱起他，整个人笼罩在他上方，Arthur忍不住伸出一根手指热切地滑过Eames肱二头肌的曲线，很高兴感受到皮肤下跳动着的力量。  
  
      床垫在他们身下嘎吱作响，Arthur发现自己跪在床上，脸埋在发霉的枕头里，Eames掰开他的臀瓣，用一种毫无爱意的狂热舔着他，对于一个一夜情对象你也只能期待这么多了。一阵震颤在Arthur脊椎里上下流窜。他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，反复吞咽，湿润的舌头在他身体里搅动，他忍不住。  
  
      Arthur检查了三次保险套才肯继续做下去。粗暴是一回事，但是Arthur可不知道这种人之前都干过什么。  
  
      Eames的老二不小，但是Arthur已经被Eames的舌头搞得一团糟，所以他毫无压力地进去了。  
  
      “操，是的。操， _是的_ ，”Eames在他身上喘着气，他浑身覆盖着纹身，粗野又可怕，但是Arthur只想从他身上榨出更多。  
  
      “拜托。你就这么点本事？”他咬紧牙关说，指甲深深嵌进Eames的背，希望能刺激到他。Eames的节奏短暂地凌乱了一下，然后他喉咙深处爆发出一阵狼一般的低吼，猛得往前插得更深，逼得Arthur叫了出来。  
  
      “给我受着，你这漂亮的小混蛋，”Eames咆哮说。  
  
     “是的，”Arthur气喘吁吁地回答。  
  
      Eames毫不优雅地伸出一只手握住Arthur的阴茎，一边还像个活塞一样不停干着他。Eames撸的动作一点都不温柔，但Arthur还是高潮了，精液溅在两个人身上。Arthur颤抖、咒骂，在味道难闻又汗津津的床单上狂乱地摇着头。  
  
      Arthur在那一刻只感到血管中血液的重击，在视网膜后震荡。然后Eames倒在他身上，一下子把Arthur肺里的空气都压了出去。  
  
      “发誓（Swear down)，老兄。那他妈的可真是棒透了，”他贴着Arthur的脖子含糊地说。  
  
      Arthur把这具沉重的身体甩下来，根本没费心掩饰自己的嘴唇被恶心得扭曲了一下。他移到床的一边，拍了拍枕头，在陌生的黑暗中渐渐沉入睡眠，他被操透了，昏昏欲睡，什么都不想思考。  
  
       “你会留下来，那么？”Arthur听到Eames说。他的嘴唇湿湿地贴着Arthur的后颈，很不舒服。“你还知道先问我一声，挺有礼貌，要知道这可是我的公寓。”  
  
       Arthur只是嗤笑一声，闭上眼。“我什么鬼都不会求你。”然后曲起一只手垫在枕头下，睡了过去。  
  
  

 

 

 

*

  
  
  
  
       第二天早上，Arthur被手机小小的震动弄醒了。他慢慢醒过来，摸索自己的手机，想要关掉闹钟，然后他才想起来自己不在Dom租的那个干净又舒服的市中心别墅。至少今天早上不在。  
  
        “我不行，老兄，”他身后有个声音。“我床上有个都市男孩（city boy）。我昨天晚上捡到的时髦美国小伙。”  
  
       Arthur微微睁开眼，瞪着凌乱的卧室一角，隐约有阳光从窗帘的缝隙间洒进来。Arthur能看到一个快要散架的抽屉架，上面堆满了乱七八糟的东西。  
  
       其中一个抽屉里凄凉地露出半截Burberry围巾。Arthur呻吟了一声，用手擦了擦脸。他的口气糟透了，嘴唇发麻又酸痛。  
  
      在他身后，Eames纵声大笑。“是吧。找个别人，行吗？我等会去找你，”他挂掉电话，Arthur正好翻过身，他歪歪扭扭地咧着嘴笑。“早上好，睡美人。”  
  
      “我不是时髦小伙，”Arthur说。  
  
      “好吧，好吧，”Eames说。“我知道你喜欢什么型。”  
  
      “你知道个屁，”Arthur迅速坐起来，没有理会动作太快带来的瞬间晕眩。他爬下床，一丝不挂地在房间里走来走起，伸出几根手指从地板上的脏衣服堆里钓出自己的衣服。  
  
      “我想你应该有个浴室？”  
  
       Eames懒洋洋地背靠在床上，手交叉着枕在脑后。他看着Arthur弯腰又低头，好像在看一场专属表演。“不再来一轮吗？”  
  
      “我自己也找得到。”Arthur说着走出卧室，一手抱着自己的衣服。  
  
      浴室很是破旧。天花板上隐隐有霉菌的迹象，还有一股潮湿沉闷的味道。Arthur不想碰那些毛巾，所以他只是洗了个澡，直接穿上了衣服，一边提醒自己为啥他已经很久不跟这类人上床了。自从印度之后，他还没去过这么脏的卫生间。  
  
      Arthur穿戴整齐走进客厅，他听到厨房里有声音。他朝声音的来源走去，发现Eames穿着睡裤和T恤，光脚站在黏糊糊的地毯上。他用手指从马克杯里捞起那个还在冒热气的茶包。  
  
      “来一杯吗？”Eames问。Arthur瞪着那个马克杯，上面遍布奇怪的污点。  
  
      “不，谢了。我要走了。”Arthur说。Eames点头，好像完全不出意料。他把茶包朝垃圾桶扔过去，它啪的一声摔在盖子上，然后慢慢地滑了进去。Eames倚着台子，用力吹着手里的茶，让它快点冷下来。  
  
      “行吧。注意安全，老兄，”他一边吹着气一边说。“说不定啥时候还能再见呢。”  
  
       Arthur朝他干巴巴地笑了一下。“说不定不会。”他说。  
  
      一走到街上，Arthur就直接走进最近的Pret买了杯咖啡和一个可颂面包。他看了看表。还不到九点，但这个城市已经喧嚣苏醒。Arthur人生最具可塑性的一半时间都在伦敦；所以现在这种城市的吵闹对他来说只是一些愉悦的背景音。他在帝国理工读了三年本科，在伦敦大学读了一年硕士，Arthur对英国人还有他们那种紧巴巴的样子真是又爱又恨。硕士毕业后他立刻离开了英国，同时宣布除非有人给钱，不然他再也不会回来了。  
  
       巧的是，Dom就是这么个金主。  
  
       Arthur觉得肌肉很酸痛，他严重需要新鲜空气，所以他从Old Street步行到国王十字车站，在那里坐上去维多利亚区的地铁。  
  
       Arthur进门时，Dom已经在厨房了，翻着一堆文件，他听到Arthur的脚步声，抬起头。  
  
       “你错过宵禁了。我没有气得发疯。我只是对你很失望，”Dom说，开玩笑地挑起眉毛。Arthur无比想换掉昨天的衣服，但他还是打开了自己放在厨台上的手提电脑，开机。  
  
       “滚，Dom。我知道你只是嫉妒，你不像我，随时随地出去就能找到人上床。你的老婆会打电话，她说快滚回巴黎。没有你她的人生就像缺了一半。”  
  
      “你知道，要不是还有工作，我早就回巴黎了，快得让你头晕，”Dom扔下手里的文件，拿起另一份。“把我的统计数据拿过来，Arthur，不然我就扣你的钱。”  
  
      Dom不会扣他任何东西。Arthur心知肚明。不过他还是开始搞统计数据了，一边感激地喝了一口Dom给他的新鲜咖啡——他喉咙里还纠缠着恶心的混混味。  
  
       Arthur没想到会再见到Eames。不过说实在的，Arthur很少预见到什么事会发生在他身上，尽管他一直都致力于预测未知。  
  
  
                                                                                  *  
  
  
     Dom和Arthur的工作很复杂。简而言之，他们为大公司建造、维护梦境。大多数梦境用来训练，或者是检验市场策略。  
  
     这次和苏格兰场的合作有点不一样。他们要建造的训练场景并不同于那种惯常的公司场景。Dom和Arthur已经花了几个星期重现伦敦市内每个肮脏破烂的犯罪角落。  
  
      也就是说，Arthur得做他妈的一大堆调查。  
  
      这也就是说，Arthur和Dom晚上11点在哈克尼区（Hackney）后街游荡，希望能带点笔记或者草图回去，帮助重建一个东区扑克赌场。  
  
      “是这地方吗？”Arthur问，瞪着街对面那个酒吧，窗户都被木板封死。人行道上散落着玻璃碎片，墙上涂满涂鸦。一些人在外面，抽烟，互相打闹。两个身材巨大的保镖牢牢把守着酒吧门。“我们怎么进去？”  
  
       “你才是那个应该了解这座城市的人，”Dom说。他浑身紧绷。这种地方还是会让他很紧张。  
  
      “我知道布卢姆茨伯里（Bloomsbury，很多大学所在地）和 _肯辛顿_ （Kensington，商业富人区）上帝啊。我才不知道怎么把我们弄进这种地方。”  
  
       “那你对我还有啥用？”Dom质问。  
  
        Arthur已经张开嘴，好让Dom知道他要怎么回敬 _这句话_ ，这时他发现两个抽烟的家伙离开人群，朝他们的方向走过来。Arthur惊恐地认出了那个把烟头丢一边，张开双臂走过来的人。  
  
        “Arthur，是吧？伙计，最近怎么样？”Eames咧开嘴笑。他伸出拳头碰了一下Arthur无力的手（不过没有成功），算是打招呼。他又用力地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，好像他们已经是多年的老朋友了。Arthur震惊得动弹不得，只是紧张地瞄着Dom，想要编个过得去的理由把他是怎么认识这家伙的事搪塞过去。  
  
        然而，这紧张的眼神可能是个错误，因为Eames立刻站到Dom面前，Arthur根本没来得及反应。  
  
       “老兄，这混蛋找你麻烦？”Eames说，Arthur没来得及回答，“出什么事了？你挑事？”  
  
       Dom眨眨眼，一脸困惑。“我啥？”  
  
       “听着，伙计，”Eames咆哮，一只手朝Arthur的方向挥来挥去。“这人是我的兄弟，懂吗？你跟他找茬，就是跟我找茬。你跟我找茬，你就是和我兄弟们找茬，听懂了吗？”  
  
       那第二个人，身材短一些（苍天啊，他的帽衫上竟然戳着假冒的Louis Vuitton商标），立刻朝前跨了一步，就像跟在Eames脚后跟的一只斗犬。  
  
       “小心点，不然断了你的腿，老兄，”那人伸出一根手指威胁Dom。  
  
       _见鬼该死_ ，Arthur想， _没人警告过我混混还会记得一夜情对象长啥样。_  
  
       “等等，等等。“他站到Dom面前，伸出手推了Eames胸口一下，把他往后推了一步。“他是我的朋友，我的……兄弟。这儿没什么事。”  
  
      Eames的鼻翼随着呼吸一起一伏。他看着Arthur，想看出他是不是在撒谎。  
  
      “真的？”  
  
      “要多真有多真。”  
  
       Eames鼻子吸了口气，手指擦了擦鼻子。瞬间一切都又放松下来。  
  
       “好吧，”Eames说。“伙计，那就没事了。”  
  
       “要是我们真要弄死你，那可得好一会儿，”那个小个子也用手肘开玩笑地轻推了Dom一下。Eames又拍了拍Arthur的肩膀。  
  
       “那就再见啦。”Eames说。  
  
       他们看着Eames走开，Arthur已经感到Dom眼神里沉甸甸的分量。他知道他应该抓住这次机会。  
  
       “等等，Eames，”Arthur说，追上去，朝酒吧点点头。“你要去里面？”  
  
       “没错。”  
  
      “你能把我们弄进去吗？”Arthur问，然后重重咽了下口水。他能感到自尊心苦涩的滋味。“拜托，”他加了一句。  
  
       Eames做了个轻蔑的手势，Louis Vuitton立刻乖乖走开。然后他的舌头扫过歪歪扭扭的上排牙，发出一声黏滑的吮声，Arthur真的不应该觉得这很迷人。“现在我没有配不上你了，啊？”  
  
      “我从来没说过你配不上我，”Arthur说，Eames大笑起来。  
  
      “继续编，伙计。”  
  
      “我真的没有，”Arthur想伪装一下真诚，但是他看到Eames脸上的表情，立刻决定改变策略，“好吧，我可能是有点暗示了。好吧，我是个城市男孩。你想要什么？”Arthur说话的时候，高傲地提了提嘴角。如果Eames就喜欢高傲的孔雀，Arthur就陪他玩。他每天都在和这种人打交道。这招果然起作用了。Eames走近一步，他靠得很近，Arthur都想把头转开。Eames的鼻子用力地吸着气，他没有碰他，但是看上去好像光靠Arthur身上登喜路的味道就能高潮。  
  
       他说，“你今天晚上跟我回家，我就带你去任何你想去的地方。”  
  
       这条件实在不算什么惊喜，但Arthur还是停顿了一下。他向后看到Dom正在安全距离之外看着他们，姿势僵硬，又一脸担心。  
  
       实在是无路可走了。  
  
       “操，”Arthur说，意思就是“成交”。Eames明白了他的意思。  
  
       “是了，boy。这就对了。”Eames环上Arthur的腰，手掌离Arthur的屁股太近，他把Arthur推过酒吧门，对保安点了点头。“这人和我一起，行吗？”  
  
       Arthur试图回头找Dom，但保安已经转身重新看住了大门，就像两堵巨大的肌肉铁幕。他怒视Eames。“我说的是‘我们’。”  
  
      “就我来说，‘我们’指的是你，”Eames露出一个假笑，带Arthur沿一条昏暗的楼梯往下走，楼梯上绘着恶心的苏格兰漩涡花纹涂料。“你以为我傻吗？我才没兴趣邀请你的男朋友一起来参观呢，对吧？”  
  
       “他不是我男朋友，”Arthur下意识说，虽然撒个谎可能会更好。Eames只是咯咯笑起来，重重靠在Arthur身上，嘴唇压住Arthur的耳朵。  
  
       “那他运气不错，要知道我昨天整根都插进你屁股里了。”  
  
        Arthur一把把Eames掼到墙上，一只手臂紧紧顶住他的喉咙。他甚至都没思考这么撕破脸皮的危险后果。  
  
       “把你的嘴放干净点，”Arthur怒骂。“别这么跟我说话。”  
  
       Eames发出了一声窒息的声音，所以Arthur松了一点劲儿，足以让Eames咽口水。但他还是没放开，表示自己不是闹着玩的。他们现在面对面，贴的很近，所以Arthur过了一会才意识到Eames在朝他咧着嘴笑。  
  
      “很好，”Eames说，然后伸出舌头，沿着Arthur紧抿的嘴唇舔了一圈，Arthur恶心得立刻放开了手。  
  
      “ _上帝啊_ ，”Arthur说，用手背使劲擦着嘴，恶心地说，“你是什么动物吗？”  
  
     Eames只是咯咯笑起来，拍了拍他的后颈，好像在他看来这都很 _他妈_ 正常。  
  
     “来吧，”他说。“这地方有不少棒呆了的游戏，伙计。”

 

 

 

*

  
  
  
      玩扑克游戏的房间就在酒吧后边，里面全是乱七八糟的破椅子。中间有四张桌子拼在一起；Arthur能看到塑料桌布下面凹凹凸凸的桌缘。空气里弥漫着香烟气雾，扑克筹码轻柔的碰撞声回荡在房间里。  
  
       他俩走进去的时候，屋里的人抬头扫视了一下，但没有太注意他们。Eames和一个人紧紧握手，狠狠撞了撞肩膀打了个粗暴的招呼。但是没人和Arthur说话，直到Eames把他拉到桌边。正在洗牌的荷官抬起视线，用手里的一叠牌用力敲了敲桌面。  
  
       “你玩吗？”他问Arthur。他嘴里叼着根香烟，随着他说话的节奏上下抖动。Arthur对扑克的了解只是入门，所以他犹豫了下，想衡量一下如果加入接下来该怎么办。Eames看着他，等他回答。但是Arthur没说话，Eames突然咧嘴笑起来，伸出一条手臂重重落在Arthur肩上。  
  
       “他不是来玩的。他是为我来的。”Eames说。  
  
        这话激起一阵下流的轻笑，还有一些厌同的脏话，Eames仰头像个白痴一样大笑起来。Arthur想把房间里的每个人都揍一顿。但是，最终他还是坐在别人拉过来的一把椅子上，坐在Eames旁边，拿出手机给Dom发条短信。  
  
       Eames一只手落在Arthur大腿上，Arthur努力忍住不要把它再甩下去第二次。  
  
       “你不玩吗？老兄，要是我是你，我绝对会好好玩一把的，”Eames在他耳边低语，他的目光轻佻地看了一圈桌子周围，Arthur觉得这很不舒服。  
  
       _你最好给我双倍报酬_ ，Arthur在短信里打，然后按了发送，这时第一把游戏正在进行中。Dom的回复几乎立刻就到。  
  
       _才不干。我才是那个站在冷风里的人。_  
  
       _随时欢迎交换。你都不会想知道这家伙的手现在放在哪里。_ Arthur回了短信，然后把手机藏进口袋，因为Eames不停警告地斜视他。  
  
       显然，在这种情况下，Arthur不可能拿出笔记本记笔记，但是他很擅长记忆细节。他全神贯注，试图记住一切，包括壁纸的质感、电灯苍白的光亮。Eames一直在他身边打扰他。他一只手肘支在牌桌上，每次扫一眼自己的牌或者是扔下筹码的动作都很小。他另一只手一直呆在Arthur腿上，每次游戏紧张起来，他就会心不在焉地捏一下Arthur然后又松开。  
  
      终于，Arthur被他弄得烦死了，所以他伸出手覆住Eames的手。Eames扫了他一眼，朝他眨了眨眼，然后又把注意力转回牌桌。Eames的专注让Arthur的胃底发紧，因为Arthur对专注于某事的感觉如此深有同感。  
  
      Arthur过了好一会才发现Eames牌技好得惊人。每次Eames抬起手他都能看到全部的牌。逐渐地，Arthur注意到Eames有时会按下不玩，尽管他的牌很好。有的时候，Eames下的注比应该的少，也有一两次他拿着一手烂牌也敢叫高价。就算Arthur没有什么经验，他也知道好牌和烂牌的区别。  
  
      Arthur过了一会发现，这都是故意的，因为Eames只是不想赢太多。Arthur扫视全桌，没有人露出怀疑的神色。他们的脸都很沧桑，Eames和他们比起来就是娃娃脸。Arthur突然明白为什么在这种地方，赢太多可能不是什么好事。  


 

 

 

*

  
  
  
     Arthur剩下的时间都很听话。每次别人看他的眼神不对，他就挨近Eames，装出一副索然无趣的崇拜表情（这和他地痞流氓的打扮有点不太符合，不过这没办法），这似乎把可能的冲突都扼杀在摇篮里了。  
  
     Arthur没敢再把手机掏出来，但是他在中场休息时逃到洗手间。Dom发过来好几条惊恐不安的短信，他开始回复。  
  
_我很好。不用叫警察。会呆到游戏结束。然后回家。尽快来见你——可能得凌晨了。_  
  
     他们一直到两点才离开酒吧，房间里大多数人都有点精神不振。虽然Arthur看着Eames喝下了好几杯酒，他还是清醒得像个法官。他把自己恰到好处的收入装进帽衫口袋，有所期待地看着Arthur。  
  
     “走吗？”他急躁地说，好像是Arthur一直坚持他们要留下来。  
  
     Arthur正想说他刚进来的时候就想走了，但是突然LV兄弟挤进他们中间，他醉醺醺的，头都抬不起来了。  
  
     “怎么了？老兄，你要走了吗？别走，”他含糊地说，手沿着Eames的手臂一路摸到肩膀，他像抓着宝贝似的紧紧抓着Eames。Eames重重呼了口气，嘴唇颤抖得像匹马。  
  
     “是的，伙计。我要走了，”他说。“有事要去城里，对吧（Innit）？”  
  
     “没了你这里就不一样了，伙计。发誓。没有你一切都太难忍受了，兄弟。”Arthur只能大概理解他的意思，但是他知道这话应该挺讨人喜欢的，因为Eames温柔地伸出一只手环住他颤抖的肩膀，摇了摇他。  
  
     “拜托。这事你替我出头，伙计。我很快就回来，好吗？我们以后一起去看你妈妈，”Eames说，LV兄弟没有回答，Eames又摇摇他。“好吗？”  
  
     “好的。再见，”那人用力吸了口气。  
  
     “好的，”Eames说。他站开了一步，但是LV兄弟紧紧抱了他一下，手掌重重拍了拍Eames的背。  
  
     他也拥抱了Arthur，低声说，“再见，兄弟，”贴着Arthur的脖子。  
  
     “再见，”Arthur回答，因为在罗马的时候……  
  
      他们跨出门的时候，身后有一场群殴爆发了。Arthur听到砸玻璃的声音，像所有正常人一样畏缩了一下。Eames只是抓着他的手肘，带他绕开斗殴的地方，稀松平常得好像这事天天都会发生。  
  
     “我们不用帮忙吗？”Arthur说，一边走还回头看了一眼。Eames摇了摇头，带上帽衫的帽子。外面很冷，他耸起了肩膀。  
  
     “不，那没用，兄弟。你不会想趟这趟浑水的。”  
  
  
*  
  
  
      火车几个小时前就停止运营了，所以他们搭了夜间公交回Old Street。Arthur特别讨厌夜间公交，因为这车慢得像永远都到不了，而且全是尿臭味。  
  
      他们到Eames公寓的时候天色还是暗的，Arthur就站在走廊那儿，使劲搓着手想要稍微暖和起来一点。Eames经过他身边，朝厨房走去。他随手把钥匙扔开，真的是随手一扔，甚至都没看钥匙掉哪儿了。  
  
      Arthur不得不从地毯上捡起钥匙，放到旁边桌子上，然后才跟了上去。  
  
      厨房还是老样子，地方狭小，地板黏糊糊的，但是更昏暗了一点。只有一个电灯泡照着，其他的灯泡都该换了。Eames在橱柜里搜寻什么。他听到Arthur脚步声，转过身，用手肘甩上橱柜门。  
  
     “你还好吗？”Eames说，又靠近了点。  
  
      这时候有种奇怪的交易感觉。Arthur早就同意这事了。现在退出已经晚了。但他还是忍不住眯起眼盯着Eames的每个动作，手掌握成松松的拳头。  
  
      Eames倾身过来吻他，Arthur喉咙里像堵着什么，他紧张了一瞬，没有回吻。这只是本能反应，Arthur很快控制住自己，但是Eames已经移开了。  
  
      “想来杯茶吗？”Eames问，一只手按在水壶上。  
  
      Arthur没有问Eames的大脑回路是怎么从亲吻跳跃到茶的。Arthur在英国呆了这么久，已经知道你永远不能质疑茶这种东西。  
  
     “不用了，谢谢。”  
  
      Eames发出了一声声音，像是在说“很好”，耸耸一边肩膀，若有所思地扫视了一圈厨房。Arthur不知道为什么他们没有继续。Eames又把视线转回他身上。  
  
      “你想看看我的纹身吗？”  
  
      Eames肯定是把Arthur迷惑的沉默当成了同意，他拍了拍被灯光照亮的那块厨房台面。  
  
      “坐这儿，“他指了指灯光。“你就能看清楚了。”  
  
      Arthur想不出理由拒绝，所以他坐上台面，Eames脱下帽衫和T恤，随手扔在地上。  
  
     在那些丑爆了的宽松衣服之下，Eames火热得荒谬。这也是为什么Arthur在最开始会找上他。  
  
     “这个，这是我的第一个，”Eames说，抬起手臂。“我兄弟被打了以后，我和他一起纹的。他也有个一样的。”Eames扭了扭身子，好让Arthur看另一边肩膀。“这是为了我妈妈，”他说，这太他妈明显了，因为上面就写着“妈妈”两字。  
  
     “这个呢？”Arthur问。他的手指落在Eames胸口上方那个纹身上，它看上去就像涂鸦。Arthur手指下有肌肉跳动了一下。  
  
     “这是我离开Hackney时候纹的。我一个兄弟弄的。他很专业。棒呆了，对吧？”  
  
      “这个疼吗？你纹的时候？”  
  
      “不，伙计。不疼。”  
  
      Arthur伸出十指描摹着那些线条，然后手往上移到Eames的喉咙。Arthur握起手掌，并不紧，但足以让他感到自己处于上风。突然，一个念头跳进Arthur的脑海： _他问我要不要喝茶，好让我放松一点。_  
  
     这时，Arthur终于放下防备，开始重新用下半身思考了。  
  
     Arthur想让他们双唇相触，所以他拉住Eames针织长裤的腰带把他拉近，张开双腿让Eames站在中间。他们凶狠地接吻，几乎都没用上嘴唇；只有舌头、牙齿和凌乱的呼吸。  
  
      他们撕扯着各自的衣服，Eames伸出一条手臂环住Arthur的腰，直接把他抱离台面，然后扯下Arthur长裤和内裤。  
  
      一个厨房抽屉里有安全套和润滑剂。Arthur希望自己能稍微惊讶一下，但是并没有，Eames润滑了两根粗壮的手指，塞进他身体里，直接插进了一个指节的深度，Arthur在可能也很肮脏的台面上难耐地扭动。Arthur的双腿缠住Eames的腰，欲求不满地把他拉得更近。  
  
      “他们在Hackney是这么教你的吗？”Arthur贴着Eames的耳朵喘气，努力把语言组织得让Eames能理解，“因为这实在太慢了。”  
  
      “再说一遍，”Eames说。  
  
      “这、太、慢、了，”Arthur十分仔细地把每一个音节发得清清楚楚，Eames猛地把他按回墙上。  
  
      “我就要在这墙上操了你，”Eames低吼。  
  
       “来吧，”Arthur说，然后Eames挤进了他身体里，一下子把他身体里的空气都挤了出去。  
  
       这是Arthur此生最不优雅的做爱。他的肩膀随着每次冲刺撞在墙上。Eames在他双腿间就是一堆运动的肌肉，Arthur的老二被困在他们相互摩擦的身体之间。不滑下去真的很难，很快Arthur就用四肢紧紧缠住Eames，高潮时呻吟得像个妓女。  
  
       Eames也高潮了，他的腿支撑不住，Arthur和他一起倒在地上，倒在那块恶心的油布地面上。他躺在Eames大腿上，气喘吁吁，瘫软成一团。  
  
       Arthur过了很久才平复呼吸。他逐渐意识到一个新的声音，一个喘着粗气的声音，带着呼吸的湿气，像什么动物。他抬起目光，惊恐地看到一只斗牛犬，咧着嘴坐在厨房中间。它直直瞪着他们，舌头傻傻地耷拉在嘴巴外面。  
  
      “Eames，”Arthur急切地说，指着那只狗。Eames从Arthur肩膀上抬起头，转过去看了一眼。他看起来完全不在意他们刚刚为 _一只狗_ 表演了一场实时性爱秀。  
  
       “啊，是的。我帮一个兄弟照顾它。别担心。它之前啥都看过，”Eames说。他在Arthur脖子上印下一个潮湿的吻，Arthur还是止不住看着那条狗懒洋洋耷拉出来的可怕舌头。  
  
      Arthur想到要给Dom发短信，告诉他自己还活着。但是他们挣扎起身，走向卧室，倒在Eames的床上。不知啥时候，Arthur半梦半醒间，那条狗也爬到床上，钻进毯子，舒舒服服地倒在他俩中间。

 

 

 

*

  
  
  
       Arthur被远处狗链的叮当声吵醒了。有干燥的嘴唇贴着他耳后的皮肤。  
  
      “我要出去一下。买点牛奶。”Eames的声音就在耳边。  
  
      Arthur睁开眼，Eames弯下腰看着他，一手拉着狗链，脸上挂着个大大的微笑。从窗户照进来的阳光太他妈亮了。Arthur觉得自己满嘴口臭。  
  
      “卖酒的地方还卖牛奶？”  
  
      “Jay-Z需要撒尿啥的，”Eames站直了身子。“所以我会把他带出去。”  
  
      Arthur从床的这头望过去。斗牛犬也盯着他，舔着自己的下巴。  
  
      “这只狗名字叫Jay-Z。”这不是个问句；这是嫌弃。  
  
     “嘿。别人的狗，好吗，”Eames说。“他妈的又不是我给他起的名字。”他从床边走开，不忘揉乱Arthur的头发。要不是Arthur被Jay-Z多层下巴间摇摇欲坠的口水分了神，他绝对不会允许Eames这么做的。  
  
      “就当在自己家，别客气。”Eames短短吹了个口哨，召唤狗狗跟上。狗狗蹦蹦跳跳地跟了上去，尾巴疯狂地摇着。  
  
      “这跟我家一点都不像，”Arthur在他身后大喊，在床上坐起来。  
  
      “真难伺候，老兄，”Eames的声音传了过来，跟着前门关上了。  
  
       Arthur的衣服在厨房地板上皱巴巴堆成一堆，沾满了狗毛。Arthur沮丧地拿起那对东西，但他也说服不了自己去借一件Eames的衣服，所以他使劲抖抖自己的衬衫和裤子，勉强穿上了。  
  
       Arthur不确定Eames会出去多久，但是他抓住机会好好视察了下公寓。他在一个抽屉里发现了一些小塑料袋包装的大麻，还真是毫不惊喜呢。床底下有几罐喷涂颜料，还有几个背包。有些书，不过没啥特别的——斯蒂芬金，丹布朗，还有Alan Sugar爵士的传记——他们都已经破破烂烂的了。书脊散了，书页都卷边。还有一册《杀死一只知更鸟》，不过封面上画着一个正在射精的老二，还用圆珠笔描了边。书签上写着“Highcrest学校英文部所有”。  
  
      不到十分钟，Arthur已经优雅地调查完了整个地方。浴室的霉斑简直骇人听闻，整个冰箱都是咖喱的臭味，公寓里没有啥有趣的地方，除了卧室那个锁起来的抽屉。如果Eames可以把毒品藏得到处都是，Arthur倒是很好奇有什么东西会重要到需要锁起来。但他还是没有撬锁，因为他觉得自己可能并不想知道。  
  
      所以，Arthur到厨房烧上了水，找了能找到的最干净的马克杯。他又在水龙头下洗了一遍，保证安全。他尽量不碰到任何厨房表面（他现在知道Eames都在上面干什么事了）。他把茶包放在杯子里，往里面倒水。这时候Eames拎着一桶牛奶回来了，另一只手臂夹着一份报纸。  
  
       “你在泡茶？小心点，伙计，”Eames把牛奶放在厨台上。  
  
        Jay-Z哗啦哗啦地冲进了厨房，想要跳到Arthur腿上，但是Eames拦腰抱住狗，把他拉开。Jay-Z运气不错，因为狗爪+已经毁了的登喜路=Arthur可不会对自己接下来的行为负责。  
  
        “这人可不是给你的，老兄，”Eames告诉那条狗。  
  
       “我不知道你想喝多浓的茶，”Arthur说，递出一个杯子让Eames看。  
  
       “有多浓喝多浓，美人，”Eames眨了眨眼，Jay-Z还在他臂弯里流口水。  
  
        “永远别这么叫我，”Arthur十分坚定地说。  
  
         公寓里好像没有茶勺，所以Arthur用一个叉子从杯子里钓出茶包，然后把杯子端到桌子上，那个桌子被挤在客厅一角。  
  
         Eames把Jay-Z放在大腿上，把报纸递给Arthur，是《泰晤士报》。“给你。我撬了楼下一户人家的报箱。”  
  
        “非常感谢，”Arthur说。  
  
       “我也觉得你会。”  
  
       喝茶的时候也没什么事干，只好聊聊天。Eames正忙着抚摸Jay-Z平坦的脑袋，朝他做出各种亲吻的鬼脸，Arthur开口，“你是从Hackney来的？”  
  
        “对，老兄。”  
  
       “为什么离开？”  
  
       “就是得走了，对吧。干点别的事。在那儿啥都干不成。”Eames瞥了Arthur一眼。“不是所有人生来就有好出身的，你知道。”  
  
      “你现在干什么？”  
  
      “伙计，我也不知道，”Eames推托道。他把报纸拉过来，迅速地翻了起来。“还在学徒期呢。做些城市里那些鬼事。”  
  
      Arthur眨眨眼。“你是学徒？什么学徒？”  
  
      Eames继续翻报纸。“你知道，我可以学你的声音。我可以模仿你说话的样子，”他说。他大声清了清喉咙，把报纸竖起来。“今天教育部的影子部长否认11月发布白皮书将根本改革英国学校，”Eames用一种洋洋得意，发音无懈可击的女王腔读道。  
  
     “我要去洗个澡，”Arthur站了起来。“还有我说话才不是那个样子。美国口音根本不是那样。”  
  
     

 

 

 

*

  
  
      Arthur洗澡回来，发现Eames耸着肩坐在桌子边，在报纸上涂涂画画。他看到Arthur已经穿戴完毕准备出发，于是站起来叠好报纸递给Arthur。他们一起走向前门，Eames打开门链，斜倚在门框上。  
  
      “我们再做一次吧。我们一直做下去吧。”他说。  
    
     “我不想发展关系，”Arthur咽下了后半句“和你这种人”。  
  
     “我不是这个意思，”Eames又走近一步，他的手沿Arthur大腿后侧偷偷往上，捏了Arthur屁股一把。“至少让我把号码给你。”  
  
     Arthur不应该答应的，但是他告诉自己记个号码又没什么坏处。又不是说Arthur会打回去，或者是把自己的号码告诉他。而且，他屁股上那只手实在很让人分神。  
  
     Arthur掏出手机，建立了一个新联系人。他抵制住冲动，没有命名成“混混一夜情”，而是输入了“Eames”。  
  
     “好吧。把你的号码输进去。”Arthur把手机递给Eames让他输号码。输完以后，Arthur留Eames站在公寓门口，一脚把Jay-Z挡在门内，友好地与Arthur挥手告别。  
  
      这个告别很容易，有点太容易了。不过当Arthur坐在Pret的桌子边上，掏出手机给Dom发短信的时候，他才知道为什么。  
  
      他的收件箱里已经有一条短信等着他了，但不是来自Dom。Arthur震惊地盯着短信提醒，然后迅速去查看通话记录。果然，第一名就是“Eames”。他肯定是输完号码以后按了拨出键，把Arthur的号码发到了自己的手机上。这个把戏很简单，但是Arthur就是没想到。  
  
      Eames的短信说： _谢谢你给我号码美人儿：）_  
  
        Arthur气得脸都青了。他打字， _这是偷窃_ ，然后按了发送。  
  
        _有本事你报警啊_ ，Eames回复说。  
  
       Arthur开始编辑一条尖刻的回复，告诉Eames他现在为苏格兰场工作。但是他又想到了保密，决定作为一个成年人应该成熟地忽视这条短信。他抓起报纸，想要玩一下数独来分散注意力。不幸的是，Eames不但已经在Arthur洗澡的短短时间里把它做完了，他还用大麻叶和耐克勾图案把格子装饰得漂漂亮亮的。  
  
        不消多说，Arthur到维多利亚的时候心情不是很好。  
  
        “苍天啊。我真以为你死了，”Dom在Arthur还在摸索钥匙的时候一把拉开了门。  
  
        “我给你发短信了。”  
  
        “你最后一条短信是8小时前，Arthur。发生了什么？你还好吗？”  
  
        Arthur想了想自己因为不断撞墙而隐隐作痛的肩膀，还有在手机上的那场猫鼠大战。  
  
        “当然，”他说，“我很好。”  
  
        他们的死线正在靠近，还有一堆调查要做，所以Dom和Arthur全心投入工作，画出地图，测量尺寸，为小细节争吵。Arthur把Eames全忘了，直到几个小时后他的手机震动了一下，收到了一条新短信。  
  
        _Jay-z很想你美人儿。他觉得我们俩能统治伦敦。_  
  
        “我不懂这说的是啥，”Dom在他身后盯着Arthur的短信。  
  
        “你不会懂的，”Arthur说。尽管他知道这不应该，但他还是忍不住咧开嘴笑了，把手机塞进口袋。  
  
  
                                                                                                 *  
  
  
         
        Arthur希望自己能把眼睛移开，真的。眼前这景色绝对会让他太早缴械投降。他的肺紧缩成一团，仿佛已不会呼吸。他被眼前的景象迷住了，Eames丰满的嘴唇包裹着他的老二，Arthur连眨眼都不会了。Eames有一副漂亮的骨架；Arthur从前都没注意到，直到Eames在他身前这么跪下来，吸他的老二，脸颊都凹了进去。  
  
        Arthur不确定到底是自己的双腿支撑着自己，还是Eames紧紧抓住他大腿两侧的大手支撑着他。不管怎么样，要不是靠着身后破旧的衣柜（里面装满了Fred Perry和假冒Burberry方格上衣），Arthur绝对早已浑身打颤地瘫在地上了。  
  
        他只能感觉到Eames口腔潮湿、火热的压力，他舌头重重的舔舐，还有那些歪歪扭扭的牙齿近乎疼痛的刮擦。Arthur马上就要到了，而Eames还是牢牢地锁住他的视线，拒绝移开，热切地看着Arthur在自己眼前分崩离析。  
  
        局势看起来有点一边倒，所以Arthur决定最后一搏，他把赤裸的足弓贴上Eames张开双腿间的凸起。Eames大声呻吟起来，喉咙深处传来一阵震动，但他还是没有移开视线。他抓住Arthur的脚踝，牢牢按在衣物覆盖着的勃起那儿，上下动着屁股辗转研磨。  
  
        这动作太刺激了，随之而来的冲击是如此明显，Arthur根本无力抵抗。  
  
        他紧紧闭上眼，感受高潮撕裂自己，震颤直达骨头深处。  
  
        Arthur彻底被毁了。他接着感受到Eames带着麝香味的嘴唇贴在他脸颊上，Eames的手指抚摸着他的头发，Eames的肌肉包围着他，支撑住几乎脱力的Arthur。  
  
        “Aww，小美人，”Eames假意怜悯地柔声说，在Arthur下巴上落下凌乱的吻，“犯罪世界就是这么残酷，不是吗。”  
  
        Arthur皱眉，攒起最后一点神智避开Eames的嘴唇。  
  
        “到床上去，”Arthur命令。“我要让你看看在肯辛顿我们怎么干这事的。”  
  
        Arthur想让他躺床上去，因为Eames块头不小，Arthur不是很相信自己嘴里含着根老二的时候还能撑住他。  
  
        “你们在肯辛顿怎么干？就像吸星冰乐似的？”Eames回答，不过他还是乖乖躺到床上，抬起屁股让Arthur拉下他的睡裤。  
  
        “不，”Arthur说，“我最讨厌星冰乐。”  
  
        Arthur19岁的时候就会深喉了，因为他最恨半途而废。  
  
        他知道自己看起来不像个中高手。所以，很遗憾因为这个有点别扭的姿势，当他一路把Eames粗壮的阴茎吞下去的时候，他没法看到Eames脸上惊讶的表情。不过Arthur倒是听到了很多噪音，Eames确实是发出了不少噪音。  
  
        显然Eames撑不了多久；Arthur从来都用不了多久。Arthur知道怎么挤压喉咙里的肌肉，很快，Eames就射了，Arthur的嘴唇依然牢牢地包住他老二的根部。Eames发出一连串咒骂，想要猛地抬高屁股，但是Arthur牢牢按住他，稍微后撤一点，用鼻子吸气，这样他就能一直吸到Eames软下去为止。  
  
        Eames已经开始喘着气说胡话了，Arthur擦掉脸上的口水，爬上床，洋洋得意地倒在Eames兀自起伏不定的胸口。  
  
        “Brap，”Arthur说。“大肯辛顿炫酷拽。”  
  
        Eames想大笑一声，但是他还没喘过气来，所以那声音听上去就像喷了下鼻子。

 

 

 

*

  
  
  
        Arthur知道他最近在Eames这儿呆得太多了。下个死线正飞速逼近，他们还有一堆角色简历要整理。大多数前期准备工作还在维多利亚区的房子里摊着。  
  
        Arthur希望自己能对工作上点心。或者是Dom能严格到让他上点心。  
  
        他喜欢这间可怕的Old Street公寓。他喜欢Eames形容不整。现在，他喜欢躺在事后汗津津的床单上，懒懒地从Eames那儿偷吸几口香烟。  
  
        “你得停止再偷我的香烟了，老兄，不然我得把你赶出去。”Eames伸出一只手环住Arthur的肩膀，好从Arthur指间偷回香烟。  
  
        “我会先把你赶出去的，”Arthur说，Eames露出一个微笑。他靠到另一边弹烟灰，Arthur只希望地上的东西还能防火。他靠回来，手里已经没有香烟，只有一支红色马克笔。  
  
        “过来，”Eames用一只手握住Arthur的手臂，“让我给你来点标记。”马克笔笔尖已经危险地靠近Arthur的肱二头肌，这时Arthur才反应过来，抓住Eames的手腕把他拉开。  
  
        “你他妈开玩笑吧？”  
  
        “这可以洗掉的，老兄。我发誓。”  
  
        “我不相信。”  
  
        Eames夸张地嘘了一声，把自己的手臂递给Arthur。“那我让你先来，行吧。想画什么画什么。”  
  
        Arthur拿过笔，用大写字母在Eames手臂上写下“我是个大傻蛋”（I am a big sweaty knob）。  
  
        “好了，”他说，这话还和“fuck you”押韵。不过他还是把笔递给Eames，因为他受不了把笔放在床上，床单可能会弄脏的。  
  
        不过Arthur很快就笑不出来了，因为Eames划掉了“am”，换成了“have”（我有个巨大的老二），在这句话下面，他又写上“我的黑帮老婆喜欢它”。（My Gangsta Wifey loves it）  
  
        “你说的是我吗？”Arthur说。“那个‘黑帮老婆’？”Eames只是朝他咧嘴笑，Arthur叹气，“好吧，我猜我这是自作自受。”  
  
        Eames的大拇指轻轻按在Arthur嘴唇上，微微拽他的下唇。“你真甜。”  
  
        “我没有，”Arthur说，嘴唇轻擦着Eames的拇指。“我这人一点都不好。”  
  
        “我觉得你很甜。就像任我选配的小糖果（pick ‘n' mix，注：顾客可以自己搭配不同种类的散装小商品，多指小糖果），”Eames露出一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。  
  
        他用手肘把自己撑起来，马克笔笔尖落在Arthur肩膀的曲线上。“你看，你们这种人和我们这种人是不一样的，”Eames一边说一边开始画。Arthur能感觉到笔尖轻划过皮肤带来的微痒。“我们这种人不在乎别人怎么想。我们这种人很坦诚。”  
  
        “你偷了我的电话。这叫诚实？”  
  
        “我对关于自己的事很坦诚。”  
  
        “是吗？”Arthur牢牢盯着Eames的眼睛，伸出一只手，曲起指节敲了敲Eames身后床头柜那个锁住的抽屉。Eames的视线因为敲击声闪烁了下，显然他知道Arthur敲的是哪个抽屉。  
  
        Eames什么都没说，他眯起眼，微微露出一个微笑。他又靠回自己那边，唇间重新叼了根香烟。他手里的马克笔换成了黑色，他把一个螺线圈素描本扔在Arthur腿上。  
  
        本子里全是图画。大多数是字母——涂鸦——或是纹身草稿，大胆的线条，更加大胆的用色。Arthur慢慢地翻着页。  
  
        “操，”他说。“这些真的很棒。”  
  
        “没错。我也有点本事，老兄。图案设计，对吧。”  
  
        “这是你在学的事吗？”  
  
        “曾经是。兄弟那真的是很久以前了，不过。现在不做了。我有别的活干了，懂吗？看看，美人，你现在辣翻了。”  
  
        Arthur扭过脖子看自己的手臂，他名字的字母，像纹身一样弯曲缠绕在他的肌肉上。它透着股原始粗暴的优雅，Arthur竟不知说什么好。  
  
        “这真是……”  
  
        “Nang，老兄。这感觉叫Nang。”（Nang，cool的俚语版）Eames又换上了他那女王腔，每次他教Arthur俚语时都这样。虽然Arthur听起来完全不英伦，但是不要紧，Eames就是觉得Arthur有种与生俱来的高贵时髦。  
  
        “我要去撒个尿，”Eames又换回了自己的口音，把烟递给Arthur，然后爬下了床。  
  
        Arthur目送他离开。他特别注意了Eames走路时，丰满的屁股被内裤勾勒出的轮廓，一个火辣的屁股往往能超越所有阶层的鸿沟。Eames走了以后，Arthur叼着香烟，翻开另一页。这时候，一张折起来的纸从书页间滑了出来。Arthur深深吸了一口烟，打开那张纸，香烟还在指间。  
  
        那张纸上只有一个单词，被重复练习了一遍又一遍，直到它变得毫无破绽。  
  
        那是Arthur的签名，完美得就如同是他的亲笔。

 

 

*

  
  
        Arthur瞬间就从床上起身，紧贴着卧室门边的墙壁，躲在过道的视觉死角。  
  
        他胃里升腾起的恐惧像铅块般沉重，每次他知道自己搞砸了或者做了惊天蠢事的时候才会有这种感觉。这感觉就如同那时，他意识到自己别无选择，只能一枪爆了自己的头才能出梦。  
  
        Arthur的手掌紧贴墙壁，撑住自己的身体，随时准备突袭。  
  
        Eames走出浴室门的瞬间，Arthur早已准备好，一下扑了上去。他用一只脚勾住Eames的脚踝让他失去了平衡，紧接着他把Eames的手臂拽到背后，将他摁在门框上。  
  
        “妈的怎么回事老兄？你他妈疯了吗？”Eames大喊。  
  
        趴在床脚的Jay-Z抬起头注视这场骚乱。但是这只狗已经太信任Arthur了，它完全没意识到这是次认真的攻击。再说，这也不是Jay-Z第一次看他们两个把对方摁在墙上了。  
  
        “你用我的签名干什么，”Arthur质问，手下施压Eames的后脑，把他的脸更深地摁进门框。  
  
        “老兄，我什么都没干。不知道你在他妈的说些啥。”  
  
        “哦真的吗？”Arthur把Eames的手又往后拉了一点，Eames呻吟着在他手下扭动，Arthur依然紧紧压制着他。“你到底拿它 _干什么_ ？”  
  
        “好吧，好吧。我告诉你。”Eames从紧咬的牙关后挤出一句话，这时他突然停止挣扎，他的身体在Arthur的掌控下瞬间变得柔软无力。  
  
        这是个小花招，此刻肌肉的放松是为了接下来出其不意的爆发。Arthur感觉到了，但太迟。他还没来得及调整动作，Eames向后一个肘击，手掌根打中了Arthur的脸。这拳完全没有准头——只是让Arthur退了一步——但这已经足够让Eames拉开他们之间的距离，他举起手准备阻截Arthur的攻击。  
  
        他们在房间的两端紧盯着对方，Arthur看着Eames宽阔的肩膀，暗想 _shit, I’ll do well to come out this best._ （这句话实在不知道啥意思）Arthur的手指半握成拳，把重心移到前脚掌，随时准备突袭。  
  
        什么都没有发生。Jay-Z在床上打了个大大的哈欠。  
  
        “放轻松，兄弟。我们要是打起来会没完没了的，我不想那样。“Eames非常慢、非常仔细地说。他向Arthur举起手投降，Arthur吞咽了一下，依然浑身紧绷。他不确定这事会怎么发展。  
  
        ”你拿我的名字干什么。“Arthur问。  
  
        Eames说，”我会给你看的。好吗？我会给你看的。“他示意了下Arthur背后的地方。Arthur不想冒险移开视线去看Eames指的地方，但他不必，因为他知道那个上锁的抽屉就在他身后。  
  
        Arthur的拳头依然蓄势待发，他背靠衣柜，让了一步，好让Eames从他身边过去。  
  
        ”看。没有突然动作，老兄。就是去拿钥匙。“Eames说。他穿过房间，弯腰把手臂探进床垫底下。他收回手的时候，手里多了把钥匙。”你得知道，我告诉你这个是因为我相信你，老兄。如果是别人，他们攻击我的时候我就一刀捅死他们了。可能这会让我变成个他妈的混蛋，但是说真的……“  
  
        看着Eames转动钥匙打开抽屉，Arthur的嘴发干。他不确定他觉得会看到什么——武器，一堆可卡因，碎尸——但是当抽屉打开，Arthur看到的，只有纸。很多、很多纸。  
  
        Eames抓了一把出来，把它们摊在床上。它们是各种证件。Arthur认出了粉色的出生证明，勃艮第紫的护照一角。在抽屉里，还有一堆硬板纸，一瓶瓶的墨水，一把闪光的工艺刀。Arthur瞪着它们。”这是什么？“  
  
        Eames把Jay-Z移到一边，在床上坐下。狗狗抱怨地哼哼，找了个新地方趴下，在Eames的抚摸下安静下来。  
  
        “我干的活，对吧。得赚钱过日子。我干这个。帮别人伪造东西，造他们需要的东西。”  
  
        那叠纸很厚，内容丰富。Arthur拿起一张出生证明研究，毫无破绽。他在Eames身边坐下，伸手拿起一张看起来是大学学位证书的东西，’心理学’（Psycology）学业成绩二等。  
  
        “psychology里有个‘h’，”Arthur说。  
  
        “我知道。所以这东西他妈的还在这抽屉里，而不是挂在哪个人客厅的墙上。”  
  
        要不是这个拼写错误，Arthur绝对没法发现这是伪造的。他把证书放回床上，不确定自己现在是觉得印象深刻还是恐惧异常。  
  
        “这是造假，”Arthur说，“你知道的，对吧？这是欺诈。你知道这有多非法吗？”Eames盯着他，手在Jay-Z的毛上慢慢地画着圈。Arthur知道自己的反应离’恐惧’还有点距离。Arthur吞咽了一下，”你怎么知道我不会告发你？“  
  
        Eames伸出手握住Arthur的后颈。他把那张证书揉成一团。  
  
        “我不是要拿你的名字干什么，美人儿。我就是喜欢它。我就是喜欢它看起来的样子，你懂我的意思吗？我喜欢它的形状，就像我喜欢你的样子。我就是想留着它。仅此而已。”  
  
        Eames的嘴唇轻擦过Arthur下巴被他击中的地方，然后向上轻吻。他含住Arthur的下唇，手滑进Arthur的T恤，轻挠他的肋骨。  
  
        Arthur放任Eames亲吻自己，张开双唇迎向Eames的舌头和牙齿。然而他还是忍不住想到自己放在床头柜的手机，触手可及。苏格兰场的号码就在Arthur的紧急联系名单的第一位。只要一个电话，Arthur就能让整栋楼都挤满警察。  
  
        这想法让他觉得有点恶心。

 

 

 

*

  
  
  
        Arthur回到维多利亚区的房子以后，原原本本地把一切都告诉了Dom（不过他大大削减了故事里的做爱次数）。  
  
        Dom沉默地听着，越过手中的马克杯盯着Arthur。  
  
        ”他很天才，Dom。“Arthur说，Dom露出了那种克制的、紧绷的眼神，通常这表示他对一件事非常感兴趣。  
  
        Dom说，“你能让他做那些我们想让他干的事吗？”  
  
        “我可以 _问_ 他是否愿意。”  
  
        ”他会接这活吗？“  
  
        ”我不知道。”  
  
        Dom若有所思地点点头，手指轻敲咖啡桌的玻璃表面。接着他拿起马克杯站起来。  
  
        “问他，”Dom说。  
  
        他朝厨房走去，Arthur在他背后喊。“Dom。我不希望把他卷进任何——”Arthur开口，却不确定怎么措辞。Dom停下来，转身看他，Arthur皱眉。“我意思是，我不希望他有事。”  
  
        Dom微微笑了一下，说，“这是苏格兰场，Arthur，又不是黑帮。没人会受伤。”

 

 

 

*

  
  
        “你会给我什么报酬呢？”两天后，Eames问。  
  
        他和Arthur坐在老街公寓的沙发上。电视上正放着Jeremy Kyle的节目，Arthur那些还没做完的角色简历摊在Eames脚边。“我的天。看看这群笨蛋们，老兄。”Eames朝电视上那些滔滔不绝的嘉宾挥了挥香烟。  
  
        Arthur瞟了电视一眼，忍住没说那个被后台保镖制服的人穿着他们初见那一夜Eames穿着的那件T恤。  
  
        “这是我老板愿意提供的报酬。”Arthur在Dom的名片上小心地写上了一个数字，递给Eames。Eames终于把视线从电视上转开，看了看手里的名片。Eames随手把它揉成一团，塞进沙发的垫子下，但是Arthur能从他脸上看出来，他同意了。  
  
        “这数字是否合理？”  
  
        Eames靠向前，把香烟摁灭在地上的一个空马克杯里。  
  
        “你看，我觉得你没理解我的意思，”他靠向Arthur，嘴角慢慢露出一个不怀好意的笑容。Arthur刚刚从客户的早餐会议回来，他穿着成套的西装，还在商务模式。他冷淡地挑起一边眉毛。  
  
        “我怎么没理解你的意思了，Mr.Eames？”  
  
        “我从来没问你的老板能付我多少钱，”Eames的一只手隔着那层上好的衣料慢慢摸上Arthur的大腿，“我问的是你能付我多少。”  
  
        他的手指已经摸上了Arthur的领带，一把扯松了它。Arthur依然坐着没动。  
  
        “你有没有意识到，”Arthur说，Eames在他唇角印下一个吻，他拒绝回吻，“要是你拒绝，我只需要向警察告发你？我都他妈的不用给你付钱。”  
         
        “如果你这么干，我只会确保你和我一起进去，”Eames说，从Arthur领子上扯下那根丝绸领带，随意地把它扔在地板上。“美人儿，你在牢里呆不下去的，相信我。”  
  
        “你怎么知道我没进去过？”Arthur抖抖肩膀，脱掉外套，Eames在他唇边微笑。Arthur能感觉到他那口歪歪扭扭的牙。  
  
        “你没进去过，”Eames说中了。Arthur的手指沿Eames身侧一路往上，感受Eames棉质T恤下紧绷的肌肉。  
  
        “而且，你没有任何我的把柄。真不想打破你的幻想。“Arthur说。  
  
        ”不需要。我想给你栽什么名头都行。毒品，人身伤害，抢劫……随你挑。我兄弟会一口咬定他目击你干了那些事。“Eames滑得更近，Arthur的手溜下去握住他饱满的臀部，Eames晃着屁股。他又换上了那副上流人腔调，“如果我是你，我会紧紧闭上嘴巴，然后多展示点可爱的肯辛顿技术，darling。”  
  
        Eames把他压进沙发垫子的时候，Arthur忍不住微笑起来。他的大腿挤进Eames腿间，脸颊蹭着Eames下巴的胡渣。  
  
        Arthur问，“你会接这个活吗？”Eames后退了一点看着他。  
  
        “我说同意之前咱们是没法做了，是吧？”  
  
        “没错，”Arthur回答，“除非交易敲定，否则我不提供免费服务。”  
  
        “那你可以告诉你的老板，他提出的薪酬非常诱人。只有大蠢蛋才会拒绝。”Eames说。  
  
        接着Eames的手按住了他双腿之间，Arthur的肌肉化成了一滩水。他不得不接受再一次的干洗店心碎之旅。  
  
  
  
  
        苏格兰场的会议室就像个空麦片盒子。这地方又脏又弱，完全没有想象中的光鲜。Arthur讨厌这地方。他也讨厌那些人。他讨厌他们脸上那种无所不知的表情，他讨厌他们几乎没有表情的脸。他讨厌他们拐弯抹角的说话方式。  
  
        “所以你的问题到底是什么？”Arthur问，一只手保护性地按在Dom的设计图上。  
  
        “这里的细节太粗糙。我们需要更精细的，”Ferguson目中无人的高傲语气连保守党党魁都要甘拜下风。  
  
        “这些只是草稿，”Arthur甚至都没隐藏住语气里的轻蔑。  
  
        Dom从桌子另一边看着他，“Arthur。”  
  
        Arthur闭上嘴坐回座位上。他的手机在此时震动起来，他非常想就直接在会议桌上把手机拿出来，就是为了显示他能。  
  
        他没有。  
  
        “我们在本周结束之前会准备一份更详细的计划给你，”Dom语气里的和善远远超出了这些家伙应得的，“我们已经签了一个人，他会帮我们细化，同时让里面的人物更加真实。”  
  
        “他是英国人吗？因为，老实讲，我们一直有些忧虑，担心很多事情，怎么说，在翻译中失去了原意。”  
  
        你脸上有些东西倒是挺难以言喻的，Arthur暗想。同时想象着自己要是真把这话说出来会有多痛快。Dom的表情依然看不出什么变化。  
  
        ”他是英国人。非常有能力，一定能帮到我们。”  
         
        Ferguson傲慢地盯着他俩，嘴唇紧绷。他说，“Mr.Cobb，我就很直接地说了吧。从一开始，我就不放心把这么敏感的工作交给非英国国籍的人。如果是我来做决定，现在的情况会完全不一样。不过，事已至此。”  
  
        Ferguson粉色的手指上戴着枚黄金徽章戒指。Arthur死死地盯着它，好控制自己不要站起来直接把咖啡摔在Ferguson洋洋得意的脸上。  
  
        “如果能让我派一个警官和你们一起做这个工作，我会比较安心。为了安全起见，你们懂的，”Ferguson继续说。  
  
        “我们不需要保姆，”尽管知道自己应该保持沉默，但Arthur还是说了出来。Ferguson给了他一个被激怒的眼神。  
  
        “我们之前已经告诉过你，我们在准备阶段不接待对方代表。这会大大干扰工作，”Dom依然很礼貌。  
  
        Ferguson叹了口气。  
  
        “你们确实说过，”他说。“话已至此，我想今天可以告一段落了。我相信你们下周这个时候会准备好最终版草稿？”  
  
        “当然，”Dom说。他站起来，向Ferguson伸出一只手。Arthur收起桌上的计划，塞回他们的真皮公文包。  
  
        “我非常希望你们能证明我是错的，Mr.Cobb，”Ferguson一边带他们出办公室一边说。  
  
        Dom对他微笑。“我当然希望我们可以，先生。”  
  
        出了苏格兰场，他们钻进一辆车，回维多利亚区的那套房子。  
  
        “我不喜欢他，Dom，”这不是Arthur第一次说这话了，他砰地关上门，车外是吵吵嚷嚷的城市车流。Dom瞥了他一眼，把公文包放在腿上。  
  
        “你谁都不喜欢。”  
  
        “才不是，”Arthur说，然后很生气地发现自己想到了Eames。  
  
        Arthur突然想起了自己刚才震动的手机，他拿出手机，发现有一条图片信息正在等着他，照片是Eames那张乱糟糟没理过的床，下边写着：“希望你在这儿，美人儿：D”。这让Arthur更生气了。  
  
        他回复，“别到处游手好闲了，赶紧给我过来维多利亚区。”  
  
        Arthur抬起头，发现Dom正笑着看他。  
  
        “怎么了？”Arthur说，但是Dom看起来更加被逗乐了。所以Arthur皱起眉，转而集中注意力地盯着窗外那些飞驰而过的街边楼房。

 

 

 

*

  
  
        他们在房子外停下的时候，Eames早在那儿等着了。他坐在台阶最下面，一边抽烟，一边看着《太阳报》的末版。Dom和Arthur走过来的时候，他也站了起来，把烟蒂扔在人行道上，又拿运动鞋碾了碾。他穿着的是Arthur最讨厌的那条运动裤（绿色的），还戴着一顶画着圣乔治十字的棒球帽。  
  
        “我讨厌这裤子，”Arthur盯着Eames的裤子说，他们正在等Dom开门和输入解除警报的安全码。Eames耸耸肩，把报纸卷起来。  
  
        “才不管你讨厌什么呢，老兄。”  
  
        Arthur示意了一下Eames拿着的庸俗小报。“你不能把这种垃圾带进来。”  
         
        让Arthur愤怒的是，Eames咧着嘴朝他笑了，缓慢又仿佛知晓一切。他往前跨了一步，靠近Arthur，用卷起的报纸沿着Arthur大腿内的裤线接缝慢慢往上滑。  
  
        “Aww，”Eames语气甜腻，“你今天过得很糟糕吗？”  
  
        Arthur把Eames一把拉开，因为他们还站在外面，而且Dom就在那呢。  
  
        “没错，他今天过得不怎么样，”Dom站在玄关那说。  
  
        “滚开，Dom，”Arthur厉声说，Eames扬起头放声大笑，Arthur利用了这个空隙从Eames手里夺过报纸，扔在人行道上。  
  
        他听见Eames嚷嚷，“老兄，这可有点过分了。”但是Arthur已经走进了房子。Eames救回报纸的时候，Arthur正闷闷不乐地掀开自己的手提电脑。  
  
        “你好，老兄，”Eames晃进了厨房，一只手紧紧握住Dom的手，另一只手重重地拍了拍Dom的背算是打招呼。  
  
        “是的，”Dom尴尬地拍了拍Eames的背作为回应。Arthur故意没看他们糟糕的互动，同时完全无视了和Eames擦肩而过时，他滑过Arthur尾椎的手。  
  
        Eames已经和他们工作一周了。说实话，情形并不差。第一天有点摩擦，涉及了一些“拿刀捅人”的威胁。还有一次，Arthur去了一趟洗手间，回来发现Dom和Eames正在紧张对峙，他们半天的工作成果全扔在周围的地板上。Dom拿着电话，威胁要叫警察，而Eames大吼，“你他妈的试试，老兄。他们来之前我就能把你宰了！”Arthur只能挤到他俩中间，让Eames后退，一边还要抢走Dom手里的电话……  
  
        Arthur当然并不怎么喜欢那天。  
  
        后来他们给Mal打了个电话，煮了很多茶，又点了超丰盛的中餐外卖，才让事态冷静下来。不过第二天，Eames在一张设计图草稿背后给Dom的名字画了一个涂鸦设计，Dom看到这个超级兴奋，立刻用手机照了几张照片发给家人。显然这就足以让他俩“重新成为好兄弟”了。  
  
        Arthur怀疑这个突然的转折也和Eames超凡脱俗的梦境伪装天赋有点关系。  
  
        梦境伪装，有点像会不会卷舌头；要不天生就会，要不永远学不会。Arthur两样都不会。Eames两样都会。他们第一次带Eames入梦尝试这个（之前只是草草解释了下梦境伪装），Eames立刻变成了女歌手Cheryl Cole，像得简直让人害怕。接着他就开始不停对Arthur动手动脚，直到Arthur直接一枪打在他双眼之间。  
  
        不过尽管Eames天赋出众，他的注意力转移特别快。他往往在灵光一现时做会儿工作，但大部分时间，他都在无所事事，抽烟，用手机公放一些可怕的低俗音乐。不止这些，他还一直在纠他们计划里的漏洞，这就意味着Arthur得再花时间修改。  
  
        “你最好把这个放在Dalston，老兄。只有在Dalston，你才能在那么小小的一个地方找到那么复杂的社会分层，对吧？”Eames会这么说，或者，“我真不懂，老兄。你干嘛不把它们都变成双向图，如果你想让别人自行理解的话？这叫认知偏差，懂吗？你难道从来没看过Derren Brown心理秀？”  
  
        这种时候，Dom一般都会双眼发亮地说“当然”，好像这他妈的是个新发现，但Arthur会愤怒地紧咬牙关，因为Eames的主意往往最后都成了Arthur的额外工作量，即使这确实对长期有所帮助。  
  
        他们现在正在设计一个夜总会。Eames画完了夜总会的招牌，之后就立刻丧失了对整个项目的兴趣。  
  
        “老兄，这事拖得也太长了，”Eames基本上每五分钟就要这么说一次。Arthur和Dom都无视了他。  
  
        “我已经把所有联系人的细节和笔记放在一张表里，”Arthur告诉Dom，他打开一封新邮件。“我之前忘了，现在发给你。”  
  
        “我们自己就能成罪犯了，Arthur，有了这些经验和联系人，”Dom还在低着头看夜总会设计稿。“如果你将来决定走上犯罪道路，完全不用担心任何事。  
  
        “我还真想看你走上犯罪道路，”Eames边说边在桌子下摸上了Arthur的大腿。  
  
        “做梦去吧，”Arthur说。他都懒得去移开Eames的手。因为Eames只会锲而不舍地再摸回来。Eames的手指又往上滑了一寸，不过Arthur没注意到。因为Ferguson刚发来一条新信息，Arthur都不用打开就知道自己绝对又会生气。他浏览着邮件，一边想象Ferguson嘴角那纡尊降贵的笑。  
  
        “真他妈的，”Arthur小声抱怨，而Eames的手指握住了他的大腿。Dom抬起头看着Arthur。“Ferguson让我们明天再去一趟。他想和我们讨论一些”非常紧急的事宜“。操。”  
  
        Dom皱眉。“才过了多久，能有什么事？”  
  
        Arthur翻着日程本，把会议时间标注在上面。“我发誓，如果他让我们退出这个项目，而我们已经花了这么多时间——”  
         
        “他不会叫停的，”Dom打断了他。“他们没有时间也没有资金再找别人了。他虽然说的是“紧急事宜”，但可能就是加一个新的场景。你知道这些人总是很夸张。”  
  
        “停下，”Arthur突然看着Eames厉声说，因为Eames的手已经越滑越高，此时正描绘着Arthur裤子里突然硬起来的老二的轮廓。  
  
        “怎么了？”Dom说。  
  
        “怎么了？”Eames也跟着问，但语气迥然不同。  
  
        Arthur嘶地吸了口气，继续说，“如果要再造一个系列场景，就意味着我们会完全跟不上原来的时间表。”  
  
        Arthur的声音很平静，但Eames选择在这时候曲起手指，轻柔地揉捏起来，Arthur无法自抑地喘息了一下，铅笔尖生生折断在纸上。  
  
        Dom现在一脸关心地看着他了，Arthur粗暴地拉开自己的椅子，“抱歉。”

 

 

 

*

  
  
        楼上的卫生间很大，但是楼下的这个很小。Eames跟着Arthur挤进来，拉上了门，他俩的距离很近，Arthur如果想的话可以轻松抬起膝盖痛击Eames的蛋蛋。有那么一瞬间，Arthur是真的严肃考虑了这个动作。  
  
        “你再在Dom面前碰我，我就废了你的手，”Arthur说。  
  
        “对一个City Boy来说，这话听起来还挺狠的，”Eames咧着嘴笑。  
  
        Arthur已经气得快发疯，同时又因为Eames不老实的手而半硬着。他不想被Eames的话挑起来。这个卫生间太小，四周的墙壁都太压抑。他转身想从Eames身边挤过去开门。  
  
        “滚开，”Arthur说。他已经准备好Eames会拦住他，但是Eames并没有，他顺从地让出位置，乖乖地贴着墙，还跟廷臣似的优雅地做了一个“请”的手势。  
  
        “不会拦你去做这么重要的工作的，老兄，”Eames说。  
  
        Arthur已经握上了门把手，但他停了下来。他能从眼角看到Eames肩膀肌肉饱满的线条，肱二头肌上蜿蜒的墨迹。Arthur知道自己想要什么了。  
  
        他没有开门，而是转身开始用力撕扯Eames丑到爆的绿色腰带，直到Eames的裤子落在脚踝边。  
  
        “我真的很讨厌这条裤子，”Arthur说，他又把Eames的T恤往上推，露出那些坚实的腹肌和内裤边缘零星的毛发。  
  
        “我也讨厌你穿的那坨东西，”Eames的手已经握住了Arthur的臀部，Arthur突然觉得自己开拉链脱裤子的动作都不够快。  
  
        “我讨厌你说话的方式，”Arthur说，把自己压在Eames身上。  
  
        “不，老兄。”  
  
        “你说的没错，我不讨厌它。我他妈爱死它了。”Arthur喘息着，在Eames嘴边张开双唇，手指深深陷入Eames坚实的肩膀。他抬起膝盖，感受Eames的手托住他的大腿，把他俩的臀部拉得更近，调整角度，好让Arthur狠狠摩擦他。Arthur的双唇紧紧压着Eames的嘴，希望Eames能吞下他所有的呻吟，就如同他能吞下Arthur的老二。  
  
        他们跟发情似的碾磨彼此，急切又笨拙。Arthur的膝盖随着每次臀部的动作撞在墙上。粗暴的摩擦让Arthur快要高潮，这时候Eames的手不再托着Arthur的大腿，转而护住了Arthur抬起的膝盖，这样他的指关节就能代替Arthur的膝盖承受所有撞击。同时Eames含住Arthur的嘴唇，缓慢地亲吻着他。这让Arthur胸口有什么东西燃烧了起来，于是Arthur毫无预警地高潮了，精液洒在他们俩身上。Arthur继续保持着摩擦的节奏，直到他感到自己手下Eames的肌肉突然僵硬。  
  
        他们两个都没有试图掩饰自己的呻吟。  
  
        等到他俩重新找回呼吸，Eames拉过Arthur的后颈，让彼此额头相触。Arthur模模糊糊地想要拉开距离——他讨厌性爱之后的耳鬓厮磨——但是有什么阻止了他。他把脚放回地面。  
  
        他俩一起盯着自己搞出来的这一团糟。Eames团在地上的绿色裤子上全是不雅的星星点点。Arthur吞咽了一下，试图找回自己的声音。  
  
        “别担心，”他说。“我知道有家不错的洗衣店。”  
  
        “你他妈就是想毁了这裤子，你这小贱人，”Eames说。  
  
        “没错，”Arthur同意，舔着Eames的下巴。“我就是这么想的。”

 

 

 

*

  
  
        他们偷偷溜回了厨房，发现Dom把收音机开到最大，咖啡机正在角落里制造噪音。当Eames和Arthur进来的时候，Dom非常刻意地没有看他们，但是他的脸却红得非常可疑。  
  
        正在播放的电台显然不是Dom喜欢的那个频道（Willow Smith（注：Will Smith的女儿）的声音正充斥整个厨房）。仔细一看的话，咖啡机里嘎吱作响的液体不过是清水。  
  
        Arthur非常希望厨房地板能裂开把自己给吞了。他清了清嗓子，把收音机音量调低到Dom能听到他说话，“咖啡机里没有咖啡。”  
  
        “是吗？我的错，”Dom仍然没有从他的电脑上抬起头。“我们最好确保这事不会再发生。对吗？”  
  
        “没错，Dom，”Arthur庄严地说。  
  
        而Eames的高声大笑把他们假装的正常气氛全毁了。

                                                                                       *

        大概是因为白天和Ferguson开的会实在太死气沉沉，Arthur那天晚上出现在苏荷区的酒吧外，在冷得要命的大冬天等着排队入场。  
  
        他穿着自己那条最紧身的黑色裤子，当时售货员花了半小时游说他买下它（“这条裤子会像手套一样裹住你的屁股”）。他假装自己没有冻得发抖，因为Eames只穿了件T恤，Arthur当然也要拒绝外套。不过Arthur已经抽了两根Eames的烟，尽管他一年多以前就已经正式戒烟了。  
  
        这些显然都是叛逆期的表现。Arthur非常了解自己，他早就发现了。  
  
        “如果他们说出来一个才能再进一个，我们就走，”他仔细踩灭了烟蒂。排队几乎是Arthur最讨厌的事。Eames的手臂环着Arthur的肩，肌肉在寒冷中泛着淡淡的粉红色，但是他的身体温暖地压在Arthur身侧。  
  
        “没人不让你走啊。”Eames用牙从烟盒里叼了支烟出来，拇指一翻点着了打火机。他把烟盒递给Arthur。  
  
        “操，”Arthur知道自己很可能会为了证明自己就在这里等一晚上。他拿了支烟，让Eames替他点上。就算这是第三根又怎么了？这儿到处都是人。这根就算社交烟。  
  
        终于排到他们的时候，Arthur却被要求出示身份证，真他妈狗屎。  
  
        “你开玩笑呢吧？”  
  
        “二十一岁以上才能入内，兄弟，”门口的保镖毫不通融。Eames在前面，半个人都进门了。  
  
        “拿出来吧，美人儿。我可不想别人觉得我是个恋童癖，对吧？”Eames转头对Arthur喊，声音大得周围的人都转过来看他们。那保镖依然一副不讲情面的样子，Arthur只好咽下自己的尊严，默默掏出钱包。  
  
        这夜总会（club）都算不上个夜总会。这就是个正常酒吧，企图用吵闹音乐和昏暗灯光把自己蒙混成一个夜总会。里面有一片空地板算是舞池，还有个没有DJ的玻璃DJ室。不过这地方已经人满为患。  
  
        Eames告诉Arthur他要在这里见些专门从Hackney过来的朋友。Eames用手心拍拍Arthur的脸，说，“你对他们好一点。这些人是自己兄弟，你懂吧？你对他们好点，他们也会对你好。”  
  
        Arthur转头躲开Eames的触碰。  
  
        “我又不是社交无能，”Arthur说。  
  
        LV也在这里，身边站着一个姑娘和另一个男人。他热情地拥抱了Eames，又和Arthur碰了拳。别人叫他“Parks”，因为他的中间名叫Parkinson。Arthur在大脑里用这个名字替换了’LV’，之前他都是用“LV”来和这张脸配对的。另外两个人都叫Jordan。  
  
        “我是带’a’的那个’Jordan’，她是带’y’的’Jordyn’，” Jordan（男）说。  
  
        Jordan是个帅气黑人，眉毛剃成了条纹。他的笑总是轻松随意。Jordyn（女）画了夸张眼线让眼睛显得超大。她的头发看上去涂满了发胶，这些卷发好像一碰就会碎。她的吊带衫下隐隐露出了胸罩的蕾丝边。她一手叉着腰，上上下下地打量了Arthur一圈。  
  
        “你看起来像《学徒》真人秀里来的，”她的评价是这样。（Note：The Apprentice, 英国真人秀，选手们需要通过一系列商业挑战赢得Lord Alan Sugar提供的巨额商业资金）  
  
        “这是好还是坏？”Arthur说。  
  
        “我可没这么说，对吧？我没说这不好。只是说你看起来像那样。”她说这话的时候，挑衅地耸起肩膀。Arthur毫不怀疑她完全能把大多数他这种体型的男人揍出屎。  
  
        “我喜欢你的耳环，”Arthur看着她耳朵上那对很丑的廉价长耳坠。Jordyn眯起眼，摸了摸一边耳坠。  
  
        “这是真的，老兄。真黄金。不是Argos里卖的那种便宜假货。”（Note：Argos，英国连锁零售店，名创优品的既视感？）  
  
        “我看得出来，”Arthur说。“很好看。”  
  
        Jordyn显然很怀疑。她看了看Jordan，Jordan用手肘挤她，让她在高跟鞋上摇晃了一下。  
  
        “你怎么回事？他说它们很好看，不是吗，”Jordan说。  
  
        Jordyn哼了一声，转头看Arthur。“所以，你和Eames搞在一起了，还是怎么？”  
  
        她转话题如此之快，Arthur一下子有点懵，不过他很快开口，“我比较喜欢用’操’这个词”。  
  
        “就是说个笑话。老兄，对city boy来说，你还不错，”Jordyn说，然后看着Eames。“他还不错，对吧？”  
  
        “我喜欢他，”Eames耸耸肩说。  
  
        “没错，兄弟。这家伙可以。”Parks说得好像有人不同意这话似的。这让Arthur诡异地觉得自己被接受了。  
  
        “酷。听好，老兄，”Jordyn对Arthur说。“你看X-factor吗？”  
  
        “看过一两次。”这倒不算说谎。Arthur在维多利亚区那房子里看电视换台的时候，偶尔会瞟到几眼。  
  
        “人家说我像X-Factor里的Dannii。”  
  
        “她没你瘦，”Arthur说，显然这是唯一正确的回答。  
  
        “没错！”Jordyn大笑着推了他一下。这只是玩笑的小打小闹，但是看得出她力气不小。“闭嘴老兄。”  
  
        “这地方好热，”Jordan说。“我们现在得他妈的来点Jägerbombs。”  
  
        于是之后，Arthur站在吧台前，一手拿着红牛，一手拿着一小杯Jägerbombs。  
  
        “一起干，好吧？把酒扔进红牛，一口闷，”Jordan说。Eames咧着嘴笑，他歪起的嘴角在酒杯后显得如此邪恶。  
  
        “干杯（Chin Chin），” Eames说。  
  
        Arthur大学后就再也没喝过Jägerbombs是有原因的。不幸的是，等到他嘴里充斥着那种甜得恶心的灼烧，他才记起自己多痛恨这种混合物的味道。  
  
        Arthur还没喝完，Parks已经用力敲着吧台又叫了一轮Aftershock和WKD伏特加，今晚的痛饮即将拉开序幕。  
  
        很快，酒精和音乐开始在Arthur的大脑里疯狂跳动。他隐隐知道自己明天早上绝对会废掉，但是他早就不在乎了。Jordyn想和他跳舞，Arthur同意了，因为他基本上就是站在那儿，而她用屁股磨蹭着Arthur，身体像眼镜蛇一样灵活扭动。  
  
        这还挺迷人的，直到Eames悄悄走近，占据了Arthur身后的位置，他的双手紧紧包住Arthur的屁股。他的味道很熟悉，甚至盖过了舞池发臭的湿气，Arthur转过头凌乱地吻他。这就像他们初遇的那晚，重低音震颤着他们脚下的地板。Eames把嘴唇压在Arthur的耳朵上，好让Arthur在吵闹的音乐中依然能听到他。  
  
        “听好，美人儿，”Eames说，“我在这儿有点活要干。你和他们一起在这等着。我去去就来。”  
  
        Eames的声音听起来完全不对。Arthur一下子清醒了，一把抓住Eames的衣服不让他走。  
  
        “什么活？”  
  
        Eames把衣服从Arthur手里扯出来。“我自己的事。你就在这等。Parks会给你再买一杯酒的。”  
  
        “我他妈自己能买，”Arthur厉声说。Jordan站到他们边上，他伸出手拽住Arthur的手臂。Arthur甩开他。Eames已经离开了。“Eames，”Arthur想跟上去，但是Jordan又拉住了他，Jordyn也站过来挡住了他的路。  
  
        在Arthur甩开他们之前，Eames已经混入人群消失不见。Arthur找不到他了。  
  
        “这意思是你要请客了？你喝过Snakebite吗？”Jordan语气非常随意，他的手搭在Arthur肩上，又湿又冷。别人要是不仔细看，肯定会觉得这是个很友好的姿势，但是Arthur不傻。他能感觉到Jordan的肌肉压着他的后颈，而Jordyn也在，站在他们后面。  
  
        在吧台那，Arthur又被Parks看住了。  
  
        “好了，老兄，你喝什么？”Parks挥挥手叫酒保过来。  
  
        “我是来这儿当个附属品吗？”Arthur问。Parks迷惑地盯着他。  
  
        “不知道那是什么意思，老兄。”  
  
        Arthur回放脑海里Eames的声音，“那是认知偏差，你懂我意思吗？”他想，操你的听不懂什么叫“附属品”。  
  
        “Eames在干什么？”Arthur说。  
  
        “老兄，你听我说——”  
  
        “你真的知道他在干什么吗？”  
  
        “我他妈当然知道，老兄。Parkie什么都知道，对吧。”Parks皱起眉，然后叹了口气，拍了拍Arthur的肩，“听好，老兄。我觉得你人不错，你懂我意思吗？我觉得你是个正派人，老兄。但是我一丁点都不会告诉你。而且你也不应该试图去弄清楚。现在这样更好，老兄，信我。好了，现在，你喝什么？”  
  
        Arthur没有回答，于是Parks给他俩各叫了一品脱Carling啤酒。他们就站在吧台那儿，紧紧抓着自己的酒。Arthur看着出口，不到10分钟后，他立刻发现Eames正要从前门离开，他和另外三个人一块，那些人看起来很强壮，表情凶狠。这次没有人阻止Arthur跟上去。  
  
        酒吧外面没有Eames的影子。Arthur仔细搜寻了这条街，他朝Leicester广场方向走，挤过地下的汹涌人潮，搭上地铁。  
  
        Arthur对Eames愤怒异常，他竟然一声不响就把Arthur扔给了自己的那群狐朋狗友。Arthur光顾着在脑内想象他怎么把Eames揍成一团浆糊，不小心错过了Euston站。他只好折回去，重新坐上经过Old Street的北线。Arthur意识到，在他血管里横冲直撞的酒精大概导致了这次导航失误，而且这也意味着Arthur此刻大概并不适合开始一次理智的对抗。不过Arthur已经愤怒地丧失了理智，所以他粗暴地无视了这个顾虑。  
  
        Arthur知道Eames那栋楼的前门密码，因为Eames天杀的懒到不愿意每次都给他按电铃开门。他并不觉得Eames在家，但他还是用拳头砸起了门，然后惊讶地发现Eames过来开了门。  
  
        门只开了一半，因为上了保险链，Arthur知道Eames从来不用这东西。门底下，Jay-Z的双下巴挤在门框上，疯狂地哈着气想要挤出来。  
  
        “这时机很不好，”Eames说。  
  
        “你他妈搞什么？” Arthur质问，他靠在门框上好离Eames近一点。他们隔着那一点缝隙对峙。Eames转头看了看后面。他脸上的线条紧绷，就像在Hackney的牌桌边那次。  
  
        “说真的，你得赶紧走，Arthur。马上。”  
  
        “如果我不呢？”  
  
        “你——”  
  
        “你觉得，我会乖乖陪着你然后看你搞那些偷鸡摸狗的事吗？”Arthur都没费心压低自己的声音，Eames一拳砸在门边的墙上，他脖子上的肌肉愤怒地膨胀着，Arthur没有一点畏缩。  
  
        “我他妈不想和你吵，你懂吗？我他妈不想和你吵，老兄。”Eames大吼。他的声音在走廊里回荡。回声消散之后，Arthur才听到低语声，公寓里有其他人的声音。Eames再开口的时候，他压低了声音。“Arthur，赶紧走，老兄。我们不会在我他妈的门口吵架。”  
  
        “如果这是吵架，至少你得有段关系让你有架可吵，我们完全不是。别自欺欺人地觉得我他妈在乎。”  
  
        Eames冷笑着看他。  
  
        “那你在这干什么？”  
  
        Arthur摇头。“你对我来说就是坨垃圾，”他说。  
  
        Eames突然关上了门，Arthur听到保险链的声音。Eames突然打开了门，Arthur立刻往后跳开，举起手防备。Jay-Z跳到走廊上，热情地嗅着Arthur的脚踝，但是Arthur无视了它。Eames站在门口。  
  
        “帮帮忙，city boy。赶紧滚，不然有你好受。”Eames说。他手里抓着Jay-Z的狗链，一把扔在Arthur脚边。“把它也带走。”  
  
        Arthur瞪着那条狗绳，而Eames已经一把关上了门，力气大得仿佛整栋楼都晃了下。  
  
        “Eames。Eames，”Arthur大喊，又砸起了门，直到他砸得指关节都痛了，Jay-Z呜呜地在他脚边抱怨。  
  
        门没有开。  
  
        “操，”Arthur揉了揉脸，忍住喉间涌起的胆汁苦味。Jay-Z威胁地盯着他，Arthur只好把狗绳扣在它的颈圈上，把他带到外面，他不能让这只可怜的小东西独自困在走廊里。  
  
        Arthur习惯性地走向地铁站，然后意识到自己还带着一只狗，于是转而拦了辆出租车。在出租车后座，Arthur想给他Eames发一条短信，说对不起。他努力想还可以加点什么话，但他想不出，所以索性把整条短信都删了。  
  
        Arthur到维多利亚区的时候，翻遍了口袋都找不到钥匙，所以他按了门铃等在门口。  
  
        Dom穿着睡衣来开门，头发支棱乱翘。门关的明亮阳光刺激得他眯起了眼，他使劲眨着眼，看着Arthur脚边那条乖巧蹲坐吐着舌头喘气的斗牛犬。  
  
        ”我来煮点咖啡，”Dom一边说一边把门打开，好让Arthur进去。  
  
  
                                                                                  *  
  
  
        “我明白这对你们来说一定很震惊，”Ferguson把双手交叠在桌上。他的目光轮流打量着Arthur和Dom。Arthur的胃都打了结。  
  
        桌子上有一叠警察局嫌疑犯照片（mug shot）。最上面一张照片里，Eames的脸正看着他们。  
  
        “我想我不需要向你们解释欺诈罪有多严重。当然，你们雇他的时候并不知情。我们已经关注他一段时间了。他之前有一些案底，不过只是小打小闹。过去我们一直没有足够的证据来指控一些更严重的罪行。这次不一样了。我不能透露任何细节，但是他们这次谋划的事情，足以让他们在牢里呆很长一段时间了。”Ferguson脸上带着冷酷的微笑。  
  
        Ferguson带了三个警员，两个坐在他身边，另一个站在门口。这是为了让Arthur和Dom觉得自己寡不敌众；Ferguson想威胁他们。但Arthur只觉得担心，他已随时准备反击。  
  
        “你是怎么联系起来的？”Dom问。他指了指嫌疑犯照片上Eames举着的名字。“你怎么知道他就是我们雇的那个人？我们工资单上的名字并不是这个。”  
  
        Ferguson歪了歪头，好像一切显而易见。“Mr Cobb，你们开始为我们工作的时候，我们就开始监控你们了。这类工作都会有这种标准流程。”  
  
        “什么样的监控？”Dom向前倾，一只手先发制人地按在Arthur前面的桌子上。聪明的举动。Arthur能感觉自己的怒气快要沸腾了。Ferguson依然表情冷漠。  
  
        “最开始是你们的手机。我们在每个手机里都放了追踪装置，所以我们能识别你们的移动规律。为了安全起见，你们懂的。我们注意到——”Ferguson停了一下，瞥了Arthur一眼，清了清嗓子继续——“有一个被频繁访问的地址。于是我们觉得有必要监控一下你们的房子。当然，我们就发现这个我们一直很感兴趣的嫌疑人在这里呆了很长时间，所以我们就得出了上述结论。”  
  
        “你一直在监视我们，”Arthur说。  
  
        “监视这个词也太夸张了，”Fergusons皱了皱眉。“我不会称之为监视。”  
  
        “哦是吗？那你会用哪个词呢？”  
  
        “监督。这完全是标准流程，我已经说过。”  
  
        Dom伸出手按在Arthur手臂上。他说，“请原谅我的同事，长官。你得了解，我们非常努力想和我们的工作伙伴建立起信任关系。所以对我们来说，很难接受这种信任被背叛。”  
  
        “当然，这很难消化。我完全理解。如果你之前没和这样背景的人接触过，很容易被他们牵着鼻子走。”Ferguson说。他看了左手边的警员一眼，那个警员点点头，低声同意。“Mr Cobb，你要了解这种人，他们没有你我这样的道德准则。他们只关心自己，他们会为了达成目的毫不犹豫地陷害别人。没必要可怜他们。他们没有良心。”  
  
        “你这是以偏概全。我觉得你错了。”Arthur说。Ferguson看他的眼神几乎带上了点同情。Arthur想要一拳揍上他的脸。  
  
        “你可以保留自己的观点。但是我只想执行法律，我希望你明白，妨碍司法也是犯罪。”  
  
        Ferguson靠回椅背，姿势放松，好像他每天都进行这样的对话，说不定他还真是。“为了大家起见，我希望你们两个都能把私人感情放在一边，全力配合我们的调查。你们能保证吗？”  
  
        “当然，”Dom说。于是所有人的视线都集中到了Arthur身上。  
  
        Arthur真正想说的是“操你”。他想站起来走出去。他想走进最近的酒吧，喝他妈的Aftershock喝到断片。Dom盯着他，他的手还按着Arthur的手臂。  
  
        “是的，”Arthur说。“是的，我会配合。”  
  
        Ferguson微笑，双手一拍。  
  
        “很好。我不会透露太多，不过我们认为今天时机就会成熟。所以我下午会派人过来，记录你们的声明。这是否方便？”  
  
        Arthur保持沉默，所以Dom替他俩回答了。“当然。完全没有问题。”  


 

 

*

  
         
        他们坐车回维多利亚区，一路无言。显然他们俩都不知道该说什么。  
  
        Arthur开门的时候，Jay-Z显得非常激动。他的爪子摩擦着光滑的地板，一路跟着Arthur和Dom小跑进厨房，一边绕着他俩脚边跳舞，尾巴摇来摇去。  
  
        Arthur在桌边坐下，把头埋进手里。Jay-Z舔着他的鞋子。  
  
        “真是一团糟，”Dom说。Arthur还是遮着眼，但他能听到Dom拉开椅子坐在他对面。“我很抱歉，Arthur。我希望我们能帮上点什么。”  
  
        Arthur吞咽了一下。他使劲揉了揉脸，双手合十抵在唇前。他睁开眼的时候，Dom正看着他。  
  
        “耶稣基督啊。我是说，如果是Mal出了这样的事，我不知道我能不能——我不觉得我能接受。”  
  
        “Mal是你妻子，Dom。这不一样。”Arthur语气紧绷。  
         
        “不，我意思是——”  
  
        “我对这件事感觉不好，如果这是你想问的。”  
  
        “Arthur，我站在你这边。你在做该做的事。”  
  
        Arthur突然开口，“Ferguson什么都不知道。Eames比Ferguson手下的所有人加起来都要好。”  
  
        Arthur一说出口，就发现自己对此有多深信不疑。他无法想象Ferguson这样的人，会为他偷一份报纸，就为了让他感觉放松一点。他无法想象Ferguson会为了表达信任把自己的安危置之度外。而且他也无法想象当Ferguson看到一个素昧平生的人，就能一眼看到他的过去，看到他真实的内心。  
  
        “操他的。”Arthur说。  
  
        接着Arthur一下子站了起来——他在苏格兰场就该这么干了——Dom和Jay-Z都被他惊得跳了起来。  
  
        “Arthur。”  
  
        Dom紧跟着Arthur走到门口，他一把按住被Arthur拽开的门。Arthur停了下来，转头看他。  
  
        “别带着手铐回来，”Dom说。“那样的话我没法帮你。”  
  
        Arthur从口袋里拿出苏格兰场发的手机，塞到Dom手里。然后他跨下台阶走到街上，风把他的领带吹到身后。  


 

 

*

  
  
        是Parks开了Eames家的门。他看到Arthur一脸迷惑，但他还是让Arthur进了门。公寓里现在很空，Arthur用脚踢上门，然后一把抓住Parks的帽衫，把他推到墙上。Parks一副窒息的样子，抓挠着Arthur压在他喉咙上的手臂。可能Arthur是太粗暴了点，不过他现在太激动了。  
  
        “告诉我他们在哪，他们在干什么，”Arthur低声咆哮。“不然我就在这杀了你。”  
  
        Parks立马就招了。Arthur松开手，他抓着自己的喉咙大口喘气。  
  
        “我交代只是因为我也不希望他搅和到这破事里，”他说，“才不是因为你在这里搞些恐怖分子的手段，你懂吗？我他妈才不吃这套，老兄。”  
  
        “随你怎么说，”Arthur说。  
  
        Eames掺和的这“破事”的细节，Arthur完全没有防备。他以为是毒品，抢劫便利店，或者是什么黑市交易，但Parks打破了这些猜测。他说他们这次的目标是MWB控股集团，一家财产投资和管理公司。他们计划用假身份混进MWB总部，黑进系统，把资金转到一些虚拟个人户头，然后立刻提现。  
  
        显然这次完全不是什么小偷小摸了。MWB旗下还有Liberty & Co这种奢侈品百货。难怪苏格兰场早就盯上这事了。Ferguson说的长期徒刑不是假的。Eames他们要去的总部大楼在金丝雀码头，在几英里远的城市另一头。  
  
        “什么时候？”Arthur急切地问，Parks盯着他。  
  
        “他们已经在路上了，不是吗。”  


 

 

*

  
  
        城里到处都是人，移动速度太慢。每次他的Oyster卡没法快点刷开门禁的时候Arthur都在咒骂一切。在地铁上，他也坐不下来，只能站在那里，抓着金属杆，盯着窗外飞驰而过的黑暗。第一次，Arthur没有计划。他会赶到那里，接下来只能听天由命。  
  
        地铁到了金丝雀码头站，Arthur闭上眼，试图回忆站外的街道图，但这里已经完全不是他记忆中的样子了。  
  
        出站后，Arthur用力挥手招来一辆出租，告诉司机地址。出租车把他拉到了一幢光鲜的玻璃大厦前。看起来是Arthur自己会设计的那种建筑。  
  
        一辆不起眼的福特福克斯在附近停下来，就在Parks说的位置。Arthur大步冲过去，敲敲乘客座的玻璃，他非常清楚自己此刻依然毫无计划。  
  
        Eames在车里。他一脸怒气地转过头，但是他认出Arthur的瞬间脸色变了。他们瞪着彼此。  
  
        司机指了指窗外，他和Eames短暂地交谈了一下。他们的手势看起来很愤怒，但是Arthur听不到他们在说什么。接着Eames拉开了车门，把Arthur往后推。  
  
        “不。我会甩掉他的。我会甩掉他的，”Eames的语气听起来有点慌乱。他抓住Arthur的手臂，把他大步拉进两幢楼之间的小街道。Eames穿着一套廉价西装，完全不合身，看起来丑爆了。  
  
        “你他妈在这干嘛？”  
  
        “你得赶紧停手，”Arthur尽量让语气保持冷静，但是他能感到Eames的手在颤抖。  
  
        “我的天，老兄。如果我现在停手，难道你觉得会没有人来追杀我吗？你背叛了兄弟就会有报应。”  
  
        一个手里拎着一板子外带咖啡的套装女人在经过时瞥了他们一眼。Arthur把Eames往里面拉了一点，好避开路人的视线。  
  
        “苏格兰场一直在跟踪我，Eames，”他说。“他们知道你住哪儿，他们知道Hackney的酒吧，他们知道你们在夜总会的见面。他们可能已经在路上了。”  
  
        “什么？”  
  
        “这事的结局只会是你坐很久的牢，”Eames正回头看那辆车。他看起来并不相信，Arthur突然再次意识到自己并没有任何计划，而他竭尽全力忽略此事。他深深吸了口气说，“我也会以包庇教唆的罪名和你一起坐牢，因为我不会弃你不顾。”  
  
        Eames把Arthur一把推开，他慌了。“老兄，你疯了吗？”  
  
        “我不会弃你不顾，”Arthur说。  
  
        有那么一瞬间，Arthur觉得一切都要完了，他们俩最后会被愤怒的警察脸朝下按在人行道上，但此时警笛声突然响了起来，近得仿佛就在头顶。一切不言自明。  
  
        “跑，”Eames大喊，推着Arthur跑向街道那头，他们在摩天大楼之间全速狂奔，直到被一扇金属保险门拦住。Eames爬上去，回头想拉Arthur一把，却发现Arthur就在他旁边，一条腿已经跨过门顶。  
  
        “不用你帮我，”Arthur说，Eames大笑出声。  
  
        “没错，美人儿。你从来都不用，”Eames说，他翻过门，轻巧落地。  
  
        他们冲到街角，在更多高楼大厦间急速左转。然后他们重新置身室外，周围是城市的喧嚣，到处是出租车、商务人士和穿着恨天高的女人们。  
  
        他们尽量随意放松地走进最近的地铁站，立刻混入其中，消失在视线之外。  
  
        在地铁上，他们分开坐在不同的车厢，尽快离开了Jubilee线。接着他们坐北线去了Bank，又换乘去中线，一路坐到大理石拱门。他们没法避开地铁站里的所有监控，但是他们在地上又折了回去，最终混入牛津街的人潮中，不时拐进各种小路以打乱追踪。  
  
        在Selfridges百货偏门的那条窄路上，Eames把Arthur拉过来吻了他。Arthur抚摸Eames那件恶心西装的领子，这件衣服完全不衬他而且手感完全不对，他想念Eames那些Polo衫和运动裤的熟悉棉质感觉。Arthur张嘴吻上Eames，嘴唇还因为肾上腺素微微颤抖。  
  
        “我没觉得你是垃圾，”他在吻和吻之间轻声说。  
  
        Eames什么都没说。他在那瞬间突然定住了，接着他把Arthur重重推到墙上。Arthur的后脑敲到了石头，但他毫不在乎。他的手指缠住Eames的头发，用力把Eames的嘴拉到一个更好的角度，好让他俩的舌头更深地交缠在一块。

 

PART 6

他们没有直接坐地铁回维多利亚区，而是去了Notting Hill Gate，接着换地铁线，从Sloane广场步行回去。他们以为甩掉了警察，但是他们到家才发现两辆警车正停在门外。  
  
        Arthur的心沉了下去。  
  
        “我一直不想让你掺和上这些事，对吧，”Eames说。“这就是原因。”  
  
        Arthur想到Dom，他一定在里面和警察一起，他手里有Arthur的手机，他还要解释为什么Arthur不在以及为什么他们养着一条斗牛犬。Arthur吞咽了一下，尽力保持冷静。  
  
        “我们会没事的，”他说，指关节擦过Eames无力的手。  


 

*

  
  
        Arthur把Eames送到房子背后。  
  
        “那里有堵墙但是不高。窗户在左边。你如果贴着右边进去就不会被看到，”他说。  
  
        Eames悄悄摸过角落。Arthur抬起手理了下头发，又舔了舔嘴唇。他的嘴唇还因为Eames的亲吻而温热红肿。他用钥匙开门，手意外地很稳。Jay-Z一阵小跑过来迎接他。Arthur弯下腰拍了拍它的脑袋，若无其事地大步跨进客厅。Dom正和三个警员坐在那里。  
  
        Ferguson没来。今天的第一个好兆头。  
  
        Dom一脸怒气地看着Arthur进来。他朝Jay-Z点点头，它正在Arthur脚边哈着气。“它都快疯了，Arthur。你带狗粮了吗？我看你什么都没带。”  
  
        Arthur非常清楚那些警员正看着他。  
  
        “他们没有它喜欢的那种狗粮。我们只能再给它喂点鸡肉了，明天有时间还得去趟真的杂货店。我刚才本来想在店里给你打个电话的，但我肯定是把手机落在这儿了，”Arthur说。  
  
        Dom从茶几上那堆嫌疑人照片里拎起Arthur的手机，递给他。  
  
        “你这白痴。我讨厌你总是丢三落四的。”  
  
        “我很抱歉，”Arthur拿过手机，键入密码。屏幕上提示有一条来自Dom的信息。Arthur点开信息：  
  
        _你离开这里不到一小时。我们雇E是因为他的画图技巧——我们不知道他的’工作’。你感觉被他抛弃了，你很高兴看他被逮捕。_  
  
        Arthur回复他，“E _在这里。让他去后面了_ ”。然后迅速删掉了这条信息，把手机放回口袋。然后，他清清嗓子，扫视了一圈屋里的警察。  
  
        “所以，我们现在做证词吗？” Arthur问。其中一个警员想开口，Dom打断了她。  
  
        “我已经做了，”他告诉Arthur，然后转向那位女警员。“你们需要我回避吗？”  
  
        “如果你不介意的话。”  
  
        Dom装出一副警察添了很多麻烦的样子。他叹了口气站起来。“好吧，Arthur，我要开始重新画Hackney的草稿了。今天我们得完成它们。”  
  
        “它们和Brixton的草稿放在一起，”Arthur说。他坐到Dom刚刚坐着的地方，像一个尽职尽责的雇员那样关切地看着Dom。  
  
        “它们够清晰吗？需要我——？”  
  
        “我们不会耽误你们很久的。只是问一些问题。我们知道你们很忙，”女警员说。Arthur朝她微笑，点了点头。  
  
        Jay-Z没有跟着Dom出去，而是坐在Arthur脚边陪他接受讯问。  
  
        说好一个谎的秘诀是，用尽可能多的真相包装这个谎言，这样就很难从真相中辨别假话。Arthur没必要掩饰他一开始怎么遇到Eames以及他们的关系，所以他实话实说。他如实解释，他和Dom因为Eames模仿口音的能力和精确的画图能力雇佣了他。Arthur陈述完事实，那个女警官抿起嘴唇问，“你觉得你自己有多了解他？”  
  
        Arthur流畅地进入撒谎模式。  
  
        “显然不像我以为的那样了解他，”Arthur自嘲地耸耸肩。“我不应该被他骗到的。我现在觉得自己就像个白痴。”  
  
        “你当时并不知情，”女警官听起来非常同情他，Arthur希望自己会因为对她撒谎哪怕感到一丝愧疚，但他并没有。  
  
        外面下起了瓢泼大雨。警员们没有多做停留，他们小跑回车上。Arthur和Dom在前门目送他们。  
  
        “两辆车，”Arthur低声说。“他们已经开始防范了。”  
  
        “但是只来了三个警员。他们还没有很怀疑。现在我们只是一个抢劫未遂的嫌疑人的品行证人，”Dom指出。“在他们真的下手之前，我们还有点时间。”  
  
        “我都不想知道我们还有多少时间。”  
  
        天空阴云沉沉，雨水打在窗上。Arthur打开后门，发现Eames并不在后院里，但是二楼开了扇窗子，窗帘在空中飞舞。下水道边的白墙上有个印子。  
  
        Arthur上楼，在Dom的卧室门口停了下来。Eames正站在床边，湿透了的衬衫紧贴着他的身子，西装斜挂在一边肩膀上。他正看着相框里Mal和孩子的照片。  
  
        “这不是你的房间，”Eames放下相框。  
  
        “不，”Arthur说。他打开门，领着Eames走进对面的房间。“这个才是。”  
  
        房门咔哒一声关上，Arthur轻松扯开Eames身上那件廉价聚酯纤维衬衫。Arthur撕扯着湿透的布料，好让它不再挡路。他只想触碰Eames的皮肤，只想要Eames温暖坚实的肌肉。  
  
        他们磕绊着撞上柜子，Arthur放在上面的东西撒了一地。Arthur甚至等不及拉开拉链就伸手挤进Eames的裤子。他的手腕因此弯成一个很别扭的角度，但是手里Eames沉甸甸的阴茎让一切都值了。Eames用力挤进Arthur手中。他的双手紧紧捧着Arthur的脸，用力用鼻子呼吸，好让这个吻不中断。  
  
        Arthur都没发现他们在朝床的方向移动，但是突然间他已经倒在床垫上。Eames压着他。Arthur一边在床头柜抽屉里摸索，一边急切地甩掉彼此的衣服。然后Eames的手指探了进来，Arthur深深地弓起了背。这扩张如此熟悉又轻松，但是还不够深，还不够多。  
  
        Arthur直起身，双膝紧紧夹住Eames的身侧。他费力地在他们紧紧黏在一起的身体间挤进一只手，Eames已经用两根手指往他身体里送进了一坨润滑剂，Arthur也顺着滑进一根手指。  
  
        “我收回之前说的。我确实需要你帮忙，在某些事上，”Arthur喘着气说。他收紧腿部肌肉抬起臀部，他的勃起碾压Eames的阴茎。  
  
        “我发誓，老兄。你他妈的就是我的末日，”Eames拉开Arthur的手，把他摁在床垫上。  
  
        “不。我会拯救你，”Arthur挣脱了Eames的手，但此时Eames猛地进入了他，Arthur原本紧抓Eames手臂的手无力地滑落下来。  
  
        “试试拯救这个，”Eames说，冲刺得更深。  
  
        “是的，操，”Arthur大口喘气，Eames在他双腿间抽插，分开他的双膝，狠狠操着Arthur咬紧的后穴。很快他们都释放了，气喘吁吁地倒在乱成一团的埃及棉床单里。  


 

*

  
  
        Arthur宽松的伦敦大学旧T恤被Eames穿成了紧身款，倒是衬托出他强壮的手臂和宽阔的胸肌。不知怎么的，Eames穿这件衣服比Arthur好看多了。他们从Dom的衣橱里借了条运动裤搭配。裤子有点太长，腰有点紧，但比Arthur的裤子合适多了。  
  
        Eames脖子上有个粉色的标记，Arthur的杰作。Eames正忙着拉上裤子，Arthur伸出拇指擦过那里，但是那个痕迹依然明显。  
  
        “家庭暴力，老兄，”Eames站直身子。“你家暴了我。我应该要给Jeremy Kyle打热线电话的，对吧。”  
  
        “闭嘴，”Arthur在门口说。“赶紧把你屁股挪下楼，不然我就给你看看什么叫真的暴力。”  
  
        “放马过来。我打赌我能接下你的所有招，美人儿。”  
  
        “别诱惑我。”  
  
        Eames伸出指尖按在Arthur脸颊上，那里有酒窝浅浅的影子。然后，他像老派色情明星似的从喉咙深处发出一阵低沉的喉音，Arthur彻底放弃了继续假装扑克脸。  
  
        Dom正在楼下厨房用固定电话叫外卖。他打量了一会Eames的打扮，又打量了好长一会Arthur脸上遗留的笑意，那对酒窝还没完全消失。Dom倒是没有评论什么，只是点了更多炒面。  
  
        Dom身后的Jay-Z也看到了Eames，一场热情的重逢。他们在地上打了会滚，又在那儿亲来亲去，还有很多湿乎乎的舔舔。对此Arthur非常想表示嫌弃，但是考虑到他自己的房间还扔满了Eames的湿衣服，他也实在没立场批评Jay-Z的热情。  
  
        晚饭的时候，他们讨论了所有无法回避的问题。  
  
        “重要的是，我们得立刻把Eames送出境，”Dom一边说一边在炒杂菜里挑着肉。  
  
        Eames在桌子底下抖腿。Arthur能感受到大腿上传来的轻晃。  
  
        “是的，好吧，”Eames轻蔑地哼了声。他越过桌边看着Jay-Z，它正盯着桌上的菜，眼神充满渴望。Eames叉了块牛肉给它，Jay-Z直接从他的叉子上吃掉了那块肉。  
  
        Dom说，“我们在马拉喀什有个联系人，他能保护你。他不太做这些正规的活。我想他的兴趣和你更一致。刚刚你们俩在——在楼上的时候，我给他发了封邮件。他应该能在一小时内给我回复。”  
  
        “请别把那根叉子再放回你嘴里，Jay-Z都把它舔遍了，”Arthur伸出手抓住Eames的手腕，阻止那根被污染的叉子碰到Eames的嘴唇。  
  
        Eames傻笑。“你说什么就是什么，伙计。”  
  
        Arthur本想居高临下地嘲讽一番，但是Eames突然靠过来，叼走了Arthur筷子上夹着的那团精心混合的鸡肉腰果和胡萝卜，Arthur惊叫Eames的名字。  
  
        “Man，操你，”Arthur说。Eames含着嚼到一半的食物大笑。  
  
        “哦我的天哪。你刚刚在开头说了’Man’吗？”Eames说。  
  
        “绝对没有。”  
  
        “开玩笑。”  
  
        “那句’操你’依然成立，”Arthur说。Eames不再抖腿，他整个身子靠过来，大腿紧紧压着Arthur的大腿。  
  
        “Brap。我一点点把你带坏了，对吧？”  
  
        “你俩他妈逗我呢吧？”Dom把那盒炒杂菜重重放在桌上，隔着桌子怒视他们。他看着Arthur。“把Eames送出去是最简单的部分。然后我们得想想你他妈的该怎么办。他们是会花点时间才能翻完监控，因为你们基本上是把伦敦都逛了一遍，但是最后，他们会把所有线索拼起来，一旦Ferguson掌握了那些东西，你我基本上就算是他妈的完了，Arthur，你最好别忘了这事。”  
  
        Dom当然是对的，Arthur正要道歉，Eames突然站起来，椅子和地面发出一声尖锐的摩擦声音。他径直往后门走，Jay-Z蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他脚后。Arthur想跟上去，Dom拉住他的手臂。  
  
        “这很重要，Arthur。这事不能有一点差错。”  
  
        “我知道，”Arthur说。  
  
        外面没有下雨，但是夜晚依然潮湿寒冷。Arthur抱住双臂，试图留住厨房的暖意。没有月亮，小院子里一片黑暗，只有百叶窗那儿漏出一点光亮。Jay-Z像个鬼魅的黑影，正在地砖上闻来闻去。Arthur发现Eames靠墙站在那里。  
  
        “你带烟了吗？”他在Arthur靠近时问。Arthur摇摇头。  
  
        “希望我带了，”他站到Eames身边，一起靠着墙。他们看着Jay-Z在黑暗里跑来跑去。院子外面传来倒车的滴滴声。  
  
        过了一会，Eames说，“老兄，你有没有觉得，生活总是一次又一次地打击你，但是你从来没有机会反击？”  
  
        “当然，”Arthur说，“我觉得。”  
  
        “这他妈太久了，伙计。你只能一直坚持下去。有时候觉得，这有什么意义？为什么还要再站起来再被打倒。你懂我意思吗？”  
  
        Arthur不知道该怎么回应。Eames背过脸没有看他，但是Arthur凑上去轻吻Eames的嘴角，他只够得到那儿。Eames没有回应，Arthur轻唤，“Eames”，他伸出手捧住Eames毛糙的下巴，转过他的脸。  
  
        Emeas尝起来有酱油的味道，辛辣又带点咸味，这不太像他本来的味道，但是他握住Arthur腰的手依然那么有力。他吸了一口气回吻过来，好像他正努力汲取Arthur的气息。  


 

*

  
  
        回到屋里以后，Eames把尚存余温的外卖盒子推到一边，说，“好了，兄弟。我们这么干。”  
  
        Eames提议他们采取证人保护的角度。  
  
        他的前臂靠在桌上，挥着一支筷子，“到现在发生的一切，都不要撒谎，好吗？它发生了，对吧。如果你想掩饰，他们会发现的。你就把你知道的都说出来。”  
  
        “太晚了，我们已经撒谎了，”Dom说。  
  
        “没错，但是你跟他们承认你说了谎。你懂我意思吗？你告诉那些警察，之前你怕说出真相会有人来报复。你去过Hackney的酒吧。他们见过你，他们认得出你。这他妈说得通，不是吗。”  
  
        Dom看着Arthur说，“好像可以。”Arthur点点头。  
  
        他们花了一整晚筹划，把讨论地点挪到了客厅，因为电视和游戏机能让Eames更好地思考。Dom对X-Box完全不在行，所以他打开电脑，准备出逃计划，找出一串联系人，用Eames的假护照订机票。  
  
        “怎么解释我突然坦白？”Arthur猛戳遥控器上的按钮。  
  
        “我们当时在冷战，老兄，”Eames说，而他的小人正在屏幕上痛揍Arthur的小人。“然后你知道这个活出问题了，所以你来我的公寓，想劝我自首，因为Ferguson最后会发现是你帮我逃走的。”  
  
        “什么，所以因为你拒绝自首，我就向警方坦白以示报复？”  
  
        “没错。我们得装作我们打了一架。比如我把你揍了一顿或是什么的，我们得让这个看起来可信一点。”  
  
        “我能挨打。”Arthur说。  
  
        ”然后我就逃走了，你举报我。”Eames打着响指，指着Arthur，他的眼神离开了电视屏幕，Arthur的小人趁机完成了几个漂亮的击打。“给他们看那个抽屉，老兄。给他们看点他妈的证据，他们就会知道你不是乱说。”  
  
        Dom抬头。“我以为我们不应该知道那些伪造的东西。”  
  
        “啊哈。你不知道。你不知道，老兄。Arthur知道，但是他太害怕了，所以不敢说。因为他招惹的那些下流混混威胁过他，对吧。”  
  
        屏幕上，Arthur的角色的生命值掉光了，那个小人跪下来，倒在Eames的角色脚边。Arthur沮丧地扔开自己的遥控器，这已经是他今晚第三次输给Eames了，Arthur从不习惯失败。  
  
        “你是个下流混混。至少这部分还挺可信的，”他说，Eames大笑，伸出一条手臂环住Arthur的肩。  
  
        后来，他们又回到餐桌，手里抓着空咖啡杯，咖啡因让他们都有点神经过敏。  
  
        Arthur说，“欧洲之星六点到巴黎。Etienne会在那里接你。你会认出他的，因为他总是穿得巨丑。说不定穿着苏格兰涡纹花呢。”  
  
        “而且梳着拉斯塔法里式发辫，”Dom加了一句。  
  
        Arthur摇头。“我讨厌那个他妈的拉斯塔法里式发辫。”  
  
        Dom说，“Etienne会给你弄到更多的东西。衣服，现金，随便什么。”  
  
        “别吃他给你的任何药片，”Arthur说。  
  
        “天啊。别，别吃他给你的药片。然后，Etienne会让你坐上另外一趟火车，然后坐船，好吗？带你去摩洛哥，你会在那里和一个叫Guillaume的家伙碰面。”  
  
        “老兄，他妈的啥？”Eames说。“这都不是名字。这只是串声音。”  
  
        “你最好别跟这个过不去，学学怎么说这个名字，因为Guillaume会照顾你。他会带你熟悉环境。你会想要他站在你这边的。”  
  
        Eames叹了口气，揉了揉自己疲惫的脸。Arthur碰他的膝盖，吸引他的注意力。他说，“听着，你的那种上流口音。你能保持多久？你能保持这个口音很长时间吗？”  
  
        Eames一脸被侮辱的表情。“滚，老兄。英语课，好吗？GCSE（普通中等教育证书）什么的。它们是有口试的，好吧？你必须得在口试里保持标准英国口音。”  
  
        “好的，”Arthur还是有点不太相信。  
  
        “我他妈的是GCSE英语大师好吧。老兄，你知道所有口试我都所向披靡，” Eames舔了舔嘴唇，挑起眉毛看着Arthur。“你懂我意思吗？”  
  
        Dom牢牢地瞪着手里的欧洲之星行程表。  
  
        “好吧，很好，”Arthur扔下Eames从摩洛哥Safi港到马拉喀什的行程。“我都不知道我为啥一开始还要担心你可能会因为说点什么蠢话把自己给暴露了。”  
  
        他们直到凌晨两点才睡觉。Arthur已经筋疲力尽，尽管他通常拒绝搂搂抱抱，这次他没有试图逃开Eames的怀抱。Eames的手臂牢牢地圈着他，很闷热，但Arthur还是睡着了。  


 

*

  
  
        Arthur再次醒来的时候，身边是空的。  
  
        他很快坐起来，视线还有点模糊。Eames不在房间里，但是他用Dom画设计图终稿的高级马克笔在Arthur手臂上留了个信儿。  
  
        _祝你有个最好的早上，长官。在楼下做混混早餐。不来是傻瓜。_ （be there or be square）  
  
        Eames用一个图案代替了“傻瓜”(square）这个词。他画了个立方体，而非方形，但是有Arthur喜欢的那种精确性。完美的线条和透视。  
  
        八点多，已经不早了，Arthur把自己拽进浴室，然后直接下楼去了厨房。走廊飘荡着音乐声，还有油炸食物油腻的香味。  
  
        Eames站在炉子前，穿着那条借来的运动裤，但是屁股那儿还是太紧了，他没有穿上衣。Jay-Z在他脚边抽着响鼻，舔他的光脚趾。收音机里大声播放着Rihanna的歌声，但是Eames只跟唱Rap部分，完美模仿了阿姆的口音。  
  
        Arthur忍不住伸出手摸了一把Eames的屁股，一边越过柜台调低音量。  
  
        “很高兴看到未来的监狱时光完全没有打搅你的兴致，”Arthur说。  
  
        “美人儿，”Eames又把音量调回去，又湿又响亮地吻了下Arthur的脸。“我是Jay-Z而你就是我的Rihanna。”  
  
        Arthur拒绝再把音量调低一次，那会显得他很小气。但是他说，“我觉得Jay-Z其实娶的是Beyonce，”他从橱柜里拿出咖啡。  
  
        “是吗？”Eames盯着Arthur看了一会，然后朝他做了个鬼脸，舌头抵在牙齿上啧了一声，Arthur最讨厌这个声音。“不，老兄。你是很美，但你不是Beyonce。”  
  
        “说不定这个等式里我才是Jay-Z呢。你想过没有？”  
  
        “好吧，boy。我可以是Beyonce。我的屁股配得上，”Eames淫荡地晃着自己被紧紧包住的屁股。  
  
        “早上好，”Dom说。他站在厨房门口。“这又是个我无法理解的对话，是不？”  
  
        “没错，”Arthur迅速回答。  
  
        “Domsky！”Eames用沾着东西的铲子朝Dom敬了个礼。“你好，老兄。我正在做培根三文，对吧。你来一个吗？”  
  
        Dom移过来，经过Eames时，他眯了眯眼才辨别出Eames肱三头肌上那个刺青是“Mum”这个词。他看了看锅里的食物，把餐具摆在岛台上。  
  
        “三文的意思是三明治吗？如果是的话，我想要一个。”  
  
        Eames说，“老兄，尝尝这个。我的秘方。在电视上看Jamie Oliver做过。这种办法做出来的东西特别棒（Sick）。”  
  
        Arthur往咖啡机里倒水。“‘Sick’是棒的意思，”他看到Dom脸上那个表情后，解释了一句。  
  
        “我猜到了，”Dom说，但Arthur知道他在撒谎。他正想拆穿，Dom的手机响了起来，Dom皱起眉头，换上公事口气接起电话说，“Dominick Cobb”，一边走进走廊继续讲。  
  
        水在咖啡机里发出嘈杂的声音，Eames晃了晃煎锅，用铲子戳戳培根，然后吹起了口哨。他看起来很放松，头发没有梳，没有刮脸，刺青的颜色看起来很深。他的每一寸都熟悉又舒适。  
  
        Arthur突然有个冲动，“也许我应该和你一起走。”  
  
        Eames正在给培根翻面。他看了Arthur一眼，关掉火，背靠厨台。  
  
        “你不会想要这样的，美人，”Eames说。Arthur怒视他。培根还在锅里滋滋作响。Arthur也一起怒视着它。  
  
        “你他妈的凭什么告诉我我想要什么？”  
  
        “和Dom呆在一块。他是好人，老兄。你不会想一辈子都干这些烂事的，它们本来就和你没关系。你会想安安稳稳地睡觉，老兄，而不是永远都得提防什么。”  
  
        “然后我就可以每天早上醒来，等着生活继续打击我？”  
  
        Arthur想开个玩笑缓和下气氛，但是Eames没想让他蒙混过关。Eames往前跨了一步，拇指摩挲着Arthur的髋骨，隔着衬衫描绘它的形状。他说，“不，老兄。你不要只注意到那些打击，就忘了发生的好事。生活中还有好事的，老兄。不是吗？所以你才能继续坚持，你懂吗？”  
  
        这句智慧金句出乎Arthur意料，他心里突然涌起一股爱意。他靠向Eames，吻上他的嘴唇。这时Dom大步走进厨房，脸色阴沉，Arthur一看到他就猜到他要说什么了。  
  
        “刚才Ferguson给我打电话了。他10点过来。我问他原因的时候他一直在推脱。Arthur，他想确认你到时候也在。我告诉他你出去跑步了，好给我们争取点时间。”  
  
        “你刚才说还有好事？”Arthur看着Eames说。  
  
        “现在就得行动，”Dom说。“我们顶多只有一小时。”  


 

*

  
  
        他们先把Eames送上出租车。Arthur坐地铁去Eames的公寓，这样就有证据显示他们是分别去的Old Street。  
  
        Arthur从钱包里拿了几张现金，远远超过了车费的需要。  
  
        “赶紧打包你的东西，”Arthur说。“我会尽快到的。”  
  
        Eames抓住Arthur递钱的手，握了一会。  
  
        “不是只有打击的，”Eames说。  
  
        Arthur把他推向车门。“车在等你，Eames，”他说。  


 

*

  
  
        早高峰还没结束，地铁又热又挤。Arthur紧紧抓住头顶的杆子，盯着其他乘客的脸。没有人抬头看他。他们只看着自己，或者沉浸在耳机里的音乐。  
  
        这趟旅程花了比平时更长的时间。Arthur敲Eames家门的时候已经紧张得有点恶心。不出预料Parks也在，Jordan也在，这让和Eames的告别显得有点尴尬。  
  
        “几个月后我才能和你联系，”Arthur僵硬地说。“这桩工作后，他们可能会继续追踪我们一段时间。”  
  
        “好，”Eames把帆布背包甩到肩膀上。“Jordyn会在周末接走Jay-Z。”  
  
        这个公寓已经感觉又冷又空了，Arthur想不出还能说些什么不那么多愁善感的话。他们尴尬地站在那里，Parks清清嗓子说，“伙计，你们好了吗，还是怎么？因为我他妈的不是付钱来看这个的。”  
  
        Eames砰地一下扔下背包。他把Arthur拉过来，Arthur还被绊了一下，Eames凌乱地吻他。Jordan在后面吹口哨，Parks说，“耶！好样的！”  
  
        Eames短暂地让他俩额头相触，然后拉开距离。“记得注意那些好事，美人。我们的事还没完呢。”  
  
        Arthur松开手，他把Eames的手臂抓得太紧了。“别他妈的暴露你自己。还有学学怎么发“Guillaume”这个音。”  
  
        Eames拍拍Arthur的脸，弯腰捡起背包。“跟那帮傻瓜撒谎，别松口。他们会相信你这张脸的。”  
  
        “关于我的脸，”Arthur说。“Eames，我以为我们要把这事做得像一点。”  
  
        “滚开，伙计，”Eames说。  
  
        “什么？你觉得我没挨过打吗？”  
  
        Eames朝门走去，Arthur把他拉回来。他瞥到Eames甩开肩膀，他猜那是什么意思，但Arthur还没转过身，Jordan的拳头已经揍上了他的脸，Arthur倒下去，就像游戏里被打垮的那个小人。  


 

*

  
  
        Arthur尝到了血的味道，他的颧骨抽痛。他用一只手把自己撑起来，朝毛地毯上吐了口血沫。Arthur盯着那团小小的红色，想，这就是逼真。然后他拿出手机，调出Ferguson的号码。  
  
        响了两声，电话就接通了。  
  
        “Ferguson，”Arthur说，“我需要修改我的证词。”  


 

*

  
  
        显然Ferguson并不怎么买他的账。  
  
        “你不知道他可能去了哪里？”  
  
        Arthur摇头。他脸上敷着的冷冻豆袋随着他的动作沙沙作响。他和Dom坐在Eames公寓的沙发上，Ferguson坐在角落的一把木椅子上，面对着他们。那天质询他们的女警员则站在窗边。Ferguson嘴唇紧绷，靠回椅背，怀疑地打量他们。  
  
        “你不能推断一下吗？”  
  
        “我不知道，”Arthur说，“机场？回Hackney了？我不知道。”  
  
        “你为什么会说机场？”  
  
        “只是猜想，如果我要潜逃，我可能会尽快出境。”  
  
        “这是你考虑过的事吗？”  
  
        “不。你问了我一个问题。我只是尽力回答。”  
  
        Ferguson的扑克脸非常完美，他的问话也很有准备。他正在试探，想找出Arthur的弱点，好决定应该挑哪一点进攻。他若有所思地抚平自己的领带，“如果我说错了请原谅我，但你似乎在暗示，如果你遇到相同的情况，你的第一直觉是潜逃出境。我是否可以这么说？”  
  
        “如果你是罪犯的话，你不会这么做吗？”  
  
        “我对我自己没兴趣。我在问你。”  
  
        “别回答，”Dom一只手按在Arthur的肩膀上。他朝Ferguson皱眉。“我不喜欢这个对话的走向。”  
  
        “我只是想了解清楚情况，Mr.Cobb。”  
  
        “他的样子已经足够说明情况了，”Dom厉声说。“你得去看医生，Arthur。这太荒谬了。”  
  
        Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，故意看了窗边的警员一眼。她完全没有掩饰自己的同情。  
         
        “看医生可以等等，”Arthur安静地告诉Dom，装作自己正因为整件事情感觉难堪。  
  
        “不。不行。你完全不应该回答这么有诱导性的问题，没有见鬼的律师在场你绝对不能回答。我们不能让你被他诱导牵扯进这桩案子，更别说你现在还可能他妈的在脑震荡呢。”  
  
        Ferguson开口说，”我可以向你保证——”  
  
        “无意冒犯，先生，”Dom打断他。“但是我知道有时候这种调查会失控，咬着证人不恰当的几句话大做文章。如果对你来说没什么差别的话，我希望在我找到律师前，现在的问话不要继续。我可能还要联系美国大使，他碰巧是我岳父的一个私人朋友。”  
  
        看到Ferguson的表情，Arthur很想笑，但是他垂下视线，努力保持面无表情。Dom站起来，手里拿着手机。他说，“Arthur是我的雇员，我要为他考虑。我希望你能理解。”  
  
        Ferguson看起来很不高兴，但他点点头，示意站在他们身后的警员。“你去打电话吧。Stringer会陪你的。”  
  
        “谢谢，先生。我很感激。”  
  
        Dom走向卧室，警员跟着他。Dom对Arthur说。“你。什么都别说，”现在只剩Arthur和Ferguson两个人在这间被Eames遗弃的安静公寓了。  
  
        Ferguson眯起眼，往前倾身，嘴唇抿成威胁的线条，“如果你想隐瞒什么事，我保证我们迟早会找出来的。”Arthur慢慢从负伤的脸颊上拿下那包冻豆子。再按着它也太蠢了。  
  
        “原话奉还。只是我觉得我们已经掌握够多了。”  
  
        “你什么意思？”  
  
        “什么都没有。完全不用考虑过去几个月我经手的那些大量绝密文件，”Arthur说。“我相信英国媒体会很感兴趣知道，苏格兰场把大笔纳税人的钱花在了意识控制计划上。这种东西至今还是在实验阶段，而且大多被认为是不道德的。除了这些，我什么都没说。”  
  
        隔壁房间传来Dom打电话的低语。  
  
        “我一定是理解错误了，”Ferguson说。“你现在这种情况不可能反过来敲诈威胁我。”  
  
        Arthur摇头。“想都不敢想，长官。”  
  
        Ferguson的手指紧紧按在大腿上。他的声音低不可闻，“我可以让你消失。”  
  
        Arthur朝他微笑，尽管这个动作很小心，他的脸颊还是刺痛起来。  
  
        “你最好别这么做，那样事情会简单很多。”  


 

*

  
  
        Dom回到客厅，承诺会接受未来的问询，然后他们就可以离开了。为了装得更像，他们打了辆出租车去最近的医院。他们一起坐在医院的塑料椅子上，Arthur还抓着那包已经完全解冻了的豆子。  
  
        “虽然Eames建议你威胁Ferguson，但你也不用真照他说的做，”Dom不赞同地咕哝。  
  
        Arthur轻蔑地哼了一声。“那你又为什么要扯上美国大使？你不是说过「如果你带着手铐回来，我是不会帮你的，Arthur」？”  
  
        “换做是你，你也会为我这么做的，”Dom说。他说的没错，而他俩都对此心知肚明。  
  
        “现在我也不得不报恩了，是吧？”Arthur抱怨，没躲开Dom开玩笑捅他的胳膊肘。  
  
        护士叫了Arthur的名字，他把那包湿了的豆子扔在Dom腿上，站起来走向她。  


 

*

  
  
        现在已经来不及再招另外一个人替换Eames继续工作了，Dom找了个布鲁塞尔的朋友来帮忙，他的伪装还算马马虎虎，他们继续迅速平稳地完成剩下的工作。  
  
        Etienne传消息过来，他那边一切都按计划进行。三天后，他们等待着Guilaume的消息。门铃突然响了，Arthur打开门发现Eames的朋友Jordyn站在台阶上。  
  
        Jordyn的卷发紧紧地束了起来，她的脸色有点发黄，厚厚的睫毛膏几乎要裂开剥落。Arthur开门的时候，她正在往身后的台阶吐痰。  
  
        “还好吗？”她抬抬下巴算是打招呼，金项链叮当作响。有那么一瞬间，Arthur说不出话，以为她要带来Eames出事的坏消息。  
  
        然后，Jay-Z从Arthur脚下挤出来，兴奋地叫着，蹦蹦跳跳跑进Jordyn的怀抱里。  
  
        “你好，亲爱的，”Jordyn柔声哄Jay-Z，蹲下来用她留着长指甲的手指抚摸Jay-Z粗硬的毛。  
  
        “你是为了狗来的，”Arthur松了口气。  
  
        “Eames说让我来把它接走，对吧。”  
  
        Jordyn的指节抚摸Jay-Z的头，透过浓重的眼线看Arthur。狗狗兴奋地扭动。Arthur走出门，在最上面的台阶上坐下来，这样他也能摸摸Jay-Z。  
  
        “他还是只小狗的时候，我养了他，”Jordyn说，“我们被赶出了之前住的地方。委员会需要那个公寓还是什么别的鬼。把我们搬到别的地方。那地方不让养狗，所以Eames就帮我照顾它。Eames人很好，对吧？”  
  
        “没错，”Arthur说。“他人很好。”  
  
        Jordyn抬起狗狗喘着气的脸，和它对视。她说，“Man，Jay-Z。你现在去哪儿好呢，伙计。”  
  
        “你不能养它？”Arthur说。  
  
        “养不了，伙计。可能得带他去……那叫什么地方来着？”  
  
        “巴特西区？”  
  
        “对。我不想把它送给陌生人，但是我没得选，对吧？操他的那帮白痴委员会，伙计。”  
  
        Arthur盯着她。Jay-Z正在舔她的脸，还想咬她的项链。它的一只爪子按在她的运动鞋上，她的鞋子又脏又破，不像Eames的鞋子总是新的。  
  
        在所有这些浓妆之下，Jordyn还是很美的。  
  
        当Arthur关上门回到客厅，Jay-Z仍然小跑跟在他脚边。Dom打量了下眼前的局面说，“你知道我们租的这地方也不能养狗吧。”  
  
        “就当我多欠你个人情，”Arthur坐下来，开始在电脑上Google怎么在洲际航班上托运狗狗。Dom翻着笔记本。“这个月你欠我太多人情了，Arthur。我现在真的要开始记了。”  
  
        “随你怎么说，”Arthur说。  


 

*

  
  
        最后，他们终于收到了Guillaume的消息。那些辞藻华丽仿佛带着密码的法语只有Dom才能看得懂。对此Arthur倒不是很恼火，因为他直接从Eames那儿收到了消息，即使他被严令禁止和Arthur直接联系。  
  
        Eames用了一个很普通的陌生电子邮件地址，但是邮件标题写着“大肯辛顿酷炫叼”。  
  
        Arthur应该很生气Eames把他们的秘密暴露在风险之中，但他还是微笑着读了这条信息。  
  
_我很好。希望你在这儿，darling。我想念你的小技术了。：D  
        p.s. 女孩J跟我说了狗的事情。她觉得你是最最最最最酷的人。_  
  
        Arthur飞快地打着回复： _你要是暴露了，就别想再有机会试试我的技术。不要和 **任何** 可能被追踪的人联系。不值得冒险。_  
  
        他凝视着屏幕，一遍又一遍读那条信息。最后，在点击发送之前，Arthur加了自己的附注：  
  
        _很高兴知道你没事。_  


                                                                                              *

 

        苏格兰场的活结束了，所有工作都会结束。  
  
        最终汇报的场面还算皆大欢喜，Ferguson被迫读了高层的一份声明，表示对Dom和Arthur的工作非常满意，尽管“有一些令人遗憾的复杂插曲”。  
  
        “我相信我们不会再需要你们的服务了，”Ferguson用超出寻常的力气和Arthur握手。  
  
        “我们的荣幸，”Arthur回答，然后跟着Dom最后一次走出这间办公室。  
  
        回到加州以后，Jay-Z很快标记了Arthur的家。他对地毯又咬又拽，在院子里挖洞。有一次Arthur走进厨房，看到狗食盆里的水全洒在地板上。  
  
        他们之后接的活都在附近。Dom不急着再次离家，所以他们就不急不缓地做一些普通工作，Arthur还在追踪苏格兰场对他们收集的线索，仔细记录每一个中止的调查。回家后，Dom和Mal一起再次开展研究，设立假设，汇总结果。Arthur只知道一些模糊的细节；他正忙着数还要过多少日子，才能安全地去找Eames。  
  
        这样的生活没什么意思，但是简单平静。Arthur逐渐习惯了时间慢慢的流逝。他每天早上起床，去面对生活的打击，同时试着注意那些好事。  
  
        但是，当然，Arthur仍然没想到那些事会发生在他身上，尽管他一直致力于预测未知。  
  
        带来Mal消息的那个电话在晚上11点响起，Arthur当时正拿着杯红酒在客厅看ESPN集锦。酒洒了一茶几。  
  
        轻松不再。平静也不再。接到电话后短短两天内，Arthur已经被警察讯问了三次。他强忍着痛苦安排葬礼，因为Miles悲痛到无法面对现实。Dom消失了，他已经出境，无处可寻。  
  
        Arthur也给自己订了票，但是他不能太快离开，因为他还对警察一口咬定他不知道Dom在哪里，也没有任何线索。Dom像人间蒸发了一般。  
  
        Arthur开始和Dom的第一个非法工作前一天，他又收到了Eames的另一封电邮。之后整整一年Arthur再也没收到Eames的任何消息。那封电邮只有一段复制粘贴的歌词：  
  
        _Life's a game but it's not fair  
        I break the rules so I don't care  
        So I keep doin' my own thing  
        Walkin' tall against the rain  
        Victory's within the mile  
        Almost there, don't give up now  
        Only thing that's on my mind  
        Is who's gonna run this town tonight  
        (We are  
        Yeah I said it  
        We are)_  
  
        _生活是个不公平的游戏  
        我打破规则，我不在乎  
        我行我素  
  
        我昂首面对风雨  
        胜利近在眼前  
        就在眼前  
        别在此刻放弃  
  
        我现在想的只有  
        今晚谁将统治这座城市  
  
        （我们将主宰这里  
        是的我说了  
        我们将主宰这里）_  
  
        （Rihanna/Jay-Z/Kanye West - Run this Town)  
  


*

  
  
        Arthur不能一直和Dom呆在一起。他还得继续在洛杉矶露面，他还给寄养狗狗的看护付了一大笔钱。时不时的，他得放Dom去接个小活，而自己偷偷溜回美国打点事情。Dom刚结束一个在古巴的活，而Arthur才从José Martí国际机场回来，衣服上全是机舱的味道。  
  
        “我们最后用了一个伪装者。Guillaume带了Eames过来，”Dom的语气相当随意。他把一堆开心果倒在吧台上，在一堆乱壳里挑果肉。Arthur一下子僵在原地，任凭手中科罗娜啤酒瓶上凝结的水珠滴落。  
  
        “他怎么样？”Arthur问。Dom盯着角落里的电视。  
  
        “他的伪装很棒。一次都没露馅。”  
  
        古巴之后，他们去了厄瓜多尔，然后是俄罗斯，日本。大多数晚上，Arthur和Dom的房间只隔着一条电话线，但是他们并不怎么交谈。Dom变得遮遮掩掩，又轻率鲁莽，Arthur没想到他发展出了植梦这个新方向。但Arthur已经学会怎么闭嘴然后接受一切。他没得可选。  
  


*

  
  
        和冷酷无情的梦境共享罪犯们工作了无数个月后，Ariadne就像一缕新鲜空气，幽默、友善而且认真。  
  
        _那些好事_ ，Arthur想。  
  
        Arthur忙着教导她入行，无暇分心注意Dom正在蒙巴萨上演追逐战。但是，当Arthur抬起头，却毫无预警地看到Eames，他还是一副吊儿郎当的样子，正跟在Dom后面晃进仓库。  
  
        他对眼前的重逢毫无准备。  
  
        Eames的手插在裤兜里，他这次穿的衣服竟然能比Adidas三条杠和Burberry方格还丑。他变壮了，衬衫紧紧绷在肩膀上，还晒黑了一点。  
  
        本来靠在桌边的Arthur一下子站直了。在他身边，Ariadne拍掉手上的橡皮擦屑，礼貌地微笑。Dom没有跟他们打招呼。他大步走向桌子，抢过Arthur手里的文件夹。  
  
        “你这边有什么新消息？”他打开文件夹。  
  
        Arthur几乎失语。他正努力让自己不要太明显地盯着Eames。  
  
        “你不打算介绍我们吗？”Ariadne说。  
  
        Dom茫然地看着她，Eames清清嗓子，伸出手。“Eames。很高兴见到你，”他的口音是无懈可击的A级标准英语。这个口音很好听，有一点含混，不像以前Eames假装上流阶层时那样发音清晰。他吞掉了一些元音，又轻微地连读了单词，听起来更真实。  
  
        很成功。听起来非常逼真。Arthur都可能会被蒙混过去。  
  
        “这是Ariadne，我们的建筑师，”Dom说，Eames握了握她的手。“当然你认识Arthur。”  
  
        Eames松开Ariadne的手，露出一个得意的笑容。“我确实很认识Arthur。”  
  
        他的凝视充满渴望和挑战。这让Arthur后颈一阵刺痛。他不知道如何回应，整整一年的音讯全无，Ariadne还在看着他，他们还有一个复杂到可怕的任务要完成。  
  
        “很不幸，是的，”Arthur试图摆脱Eames的注视。他从Dom手中拿回文件夹。“我来介绍下我们这边掌握的情况。”  
  


*

  
  
        “你们和药剂师干了什么？你在机场把他弄丢了？”Arthur问。他们正围坐在一起，吃着街角熟食店里买来的三明治。  
  
        “他明天会到的。他还有些事要了结。”  
  
        Dom疲惫地揉着眼睛。他几乎没碰那个三明治。Eames舔掉拇指上的蛋黄酱，指了指Dom脚边的三明治包装。  
  
        ”你不吃的话，我可以效劳。”  
  
        Eames拆第二个三明治的时候，抬头抓到Arthur正在看他，他朝Arthur眨眨眼。Arthur转开视线。  
  
        “我一直没睡着。现在去睡会，”Dom站起来。“Arthur，把Peter Browning的资料都整理好。我们要让Eames直接接触到他。”  
  
        “没问题。”  
  
        Arthur担忧地看着Dom远去的脚步，这时候一片橄榄精准地击中了他的膝盖。他转过头，Eames又朝他扔了片橄榄，在他的衣袖上留下一个小小的油渍。  
  
        “怎么回事，Arthur？你表现得好像已经忘记我了。”  
  
        Arthur站起来，把三明治包装纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。“不，”他说，“你只是和记忆里不一样。我记得你以前没那么混蛋。”  
  
        Arthur走开时，听到Ariadne问，“你不喜欢Arthur吗？”  
  
        Eames沉默了一下，说，“我们是老对手了，love。他对我总是爱理不理的。不用担心。听着，和我说说巴黎生活。我上次在那儿已经是好几年前了。”  
  


*

  
  
        大多数时候，Arthur并不光顾酒店酒吧。它们都很假，不过是些中转站，只适合匆匆过客和萍水相逢。但是今夜，Arthur急需一杯酒，他甚至都不想走到街上去找个好点儿的地方，而房间迷你吧的小瓶装又实在没劲。Arthur一直觉得，旅行装只适合洗发水，不适合酒。  
  
        Hotel de Vigny的酒吧相当标准化：灯光昏暗，毫无个性。Arthur沉默地点了一杯威士忌坐在那。他想象Eames在摩洛哥的夜店里，找到一个口音低沉、睫毛浓密的外国帅哥。Eames会在舞池里抚摸他，然后和他一起消失在夜里，给出租车司机塞小费让他不要往后看。  
  
        Arthur闭着眼喝完了自己的酒。他没注意到身边多了个人，直到那个低沉的声音在他耳边突然响起，“Brap。”  
  
        Arthur的玻璃酒杯敲在吧台上。Eames坐在旁边的凳子上朝他露齿而笑，伸手示意酒保。  
  
        “真没想到在这里见到你，”Eames把手搁在吧台上。  
  
        酒保带了一杯酒给Eames，又给Arthur倒酒。但是Arthur盖住杯子，摇摇头。  
  
        “我正要走。”  
  
        Arthur穿过大厅，急速冲进电梯，用力戳着关门键，但是Eames伸手挡住电梯门，挤进了电梯。  
  
        “Arthur。你他妈在玩什么？我过来了，打扮得漂漂亮亮的，只为你，而你连个招呼都不给我？这表演烂透了，darling。”  
  
        他往前跨了一步，Arthur警告地举起双手，全身都做好了反击的准备。  
  
        “我不认识你，”他说。  
  
        他们周围都是镜子，Arthur看到Eames从四周逼近自己。Eames猛地推开他的手，把他按在墙上。Arthur用力反抗，Eames挡住这一击，臀部用力压住Arthur，同时牢牢握住他的手腕让他呆在原地。  
  
        “你让我别暴露的，Arthur。我只是照你说的做。这当然不是我。”  
  
        Arthur的肩膀抵在身后的镜子上，他试图往后推，借力甩开Eames。  
  
        “停，”他说，但Eames握得更紧了，用力地捏着Arthur的骨头。他凑过来，下巴的胡渣蹭过Arthur的脸颊。Eames没有松手，但他放低了声音，熟悉的低哼让Arthur动弹不得。  
  
        “我一直在数我们重逢的日子，美人，”Eames低语，“太久了。”  
  
        电梯叮当报着楼层，Arthur能听到自己急促的呼吸，他的胸口起伏不定，紧紧贴着Eames。而在那件衬衫之下，那些纹身依旧在那里，丝毫未变，鲜明如初。Eames慢慢松开手，嘴唇柔软地贴着Arthur的脖颈。  
  
        “我们要重新来一次吗？”Eames说。“是吗？因为我做得到，city boy。我可以带你回我那儿，再一次操掉你脸上那些傲慢表情。”  
  
        Eames抬头看他，伸出舌头舔过饱满的上唇和歪歪扭扭的牙齿。  
  
        一切在此刻复归原位。  
  
        Arthur侧过身按了一个新的数字。Eames不解地看他，Arthur回答，“我的房间在六层。”然后他用力把Eames往后推，直到Eames宽阔的肩膀撞上对面的墙。Arthur用力吻住Eames的嘴唇，他们的牙齿敲在一起，暴烈得几乎算不上一个吻。但他能尝到Eames灼热的呼吸，感受Eames的手指用让人发疼的力气使劲抓着他的尾椎。  
  
        他们费了一番力气才打开了门。Arthur不得不把Eames拉开，才勉强把钥匙塞进锁里。但是一进门，他们再次紧紧贴在一起，撕扯着对方的衣服。Arthur抓住Eames皱巴巴丑裤子的腰带。  
  
        “这裤子比那条绿色的还丑，”Arthur扯着Eames的腰带。  
  
        Eames紧紧拉住Arthur解到一半的衬衫，“我打赌这衣服一定他妈的值不少钱，”话音刚落，他一把扯开那件衬衫，扣子四散飞落。  
  
        Arthur让Eames等在一边，从行李箱里翻出润滑剂和保险套。  
  
        “这可真是退了一步，”Eames用牙齿撕开保险套包装，还不忘评论。  
  
        “谁知道我上次见你之后你都去哪儿了，”Arthur喘息着往自己身体里送进两根手指扩张，继续Eames刚刚在做的事，“不知道你都干过些什么脏事。”  
  
        “不比你脏，美人，发誓，”Eames的大手托住Arthur的屁股，把他举了起来，Arthur的腿紧紧缠住Eames的腰。  
  
        他们上次用这个姿势还是在Eames厨房黏糊糊的墙壁上。现在，Arthur正靠着昂贵的高档墙纸。但是当Eames挤进来的时候，熟悉的震颤依旧沿Arthur的脊椎一路向上攀爬，温暖又完整。Eames双臂支撑住Arthur的重量，好让他更舒服地靠着墙。  
  
        “从现在开始，我永远和你一起，”Arthur贴着Eames的嘴唇说，指节来回抚摸Eames坚实手臂上飞扬的墨迹。  
  
        “好的，”Eames说。  
  
        他们静静地依偎了一会，放慢心跳，然后Eames热切地开始冲刺，Arthur弓起背，借力往前推。  
  
        “我要让隔壁房间都听到你的声音，”Eames的臀部猛地往上一顶，Arthur为他呻吟，手肘重重敲在墙上，墙上钉着的灯座都被震得咔吱作响。“没错，就是这样。棒呆了，”Eames气喘吁吁地大笑，“看来我又得犯一次ASBO了。”（ASBO，英国反社会行为裁决令）  
  
        Arthur收紧腿，更用力地缠住Eames，好让他进得更深。Arthur的老二在Eames的腹肌上磨蹭。”那来啊，兄弟，”Arthur挑衅，“让我尖叫。”  
  
        有人在另一边愤怒地敲墙抗议，而Arthur在此刻攀上高潮，在Eames的怀抱里止不住地颤抖、颤抖。  
  


*

  
  
        “这活完了之后，我们要去个漂亮的地方，”之后，他俩一起躺在床上。Arthur的拇指轻柔地抚摸着Eames嘴唇的线条。  
  
        “印尼。里约。安提瓜。我们想去哪就去哪。”  
  
        Eames沉思地低哼。“你去过Ibiza吗？”他说。“那儿的夜店听说棒呆了。”（Ibiza，西班牙著名夜店岛，很多明星名人都会去）  
  
        Arthur气呼呼地支起身子，不赞同地瞪着Eames。“Eames。天啊。我们干嘛不他妈的去阳光海岸。或者Butlins。” （Butlins，英国连锁度假村）  
  
        “你对Butlins一无所知。”  
  
        “我听别人提过。”  
  
        “Butlins都是家庭游，伙计。有点尊重好吗。”  
  
        “你真是见识短浅。世界都是你的蚌壳，你却偏偏挑什么Ibiza。”  
  
        Eames露齿笑。“我还是乡下来的小姑娘，不是吗？” （原文Jenny from the block，是Jennifer Lopez的歌，一段歌词是“Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got. I’m still, I'm still Jenny from the block”，大意是“别被我的钻石骗了，我还是出身那个街区的Jenny”。下面也会提到这句歌词）  
  
        Arthur被自己发出的笑声惊讶，他这才意识到自己最近实在笑得太少了。他低下头给了Eames一个湿漉漉凌乱的吻，牙齿轻轻拽着Eames的下唇。  
  
        “我们要去个有夜店的地方，”Arthur说，“然后在所有的舞池里做爱。”  
  
        “是吗？”  
  
        “发誓。”  
  
        Eames伸手抚摸Arthur的身侧，露出一个不怀好意的微笑。“Man，你虽然穿着那些个高档设计师衣服，但你是个下流胚子。你真不是在贫民区长大的吗？”  
  
        Arthur也对他微笑。“别被我的钻石骗了。”  
  


*

  
  
        故事仍要继续，工作还要完成，还有一些人要安全送回家。但一切都变得轻松很多，因为Arthur不断在自己的笔记边上发现各种涂鸦，或者当他转身想射杀一个投射，却发现Eames早已赶到，穿着那套皱巴巴的丑衣服，一脸洋洋得意。  
  
        最终，他们还会回到帕萨迪纳，Arthur在那儿有栋房子，还有一条狗要领回去。但是，此刻，他们正在洛杉矶机场的到达大厅，肾上腺素奔流不息。他们决定妥协一下。  
  
        泰国用脏乱的街和与世隔绝的白色沙滩欢迎他们。在曼谷，他们混进吵闹的背包客人群里，轻松地穿过他们，来到这家夜店，里面全是大汗淋漓的人们在尽情舞动。在舞池的一角，霓虹灯下，Eames微笑的嘴唇刷过Arthur的耳畔。  
  
        “你他妈美极了。你知道吧？”  
  
        “谁说不是呢，”Arthur在Eames的怀里转身，抬起一条腿勾住Eames的屁股。  
  
        音乐震耳欲聋，淹没他们发出的噪音。舞池里的人遮住了他们，他们逐渐混入人群，直至消失不见。


	2. Down to the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic sequel to We Can Do This Until We Pass Out By delires. Better to read previous chapter before this chapter.

 

    Arthur不用睁眼就知道自己会看到什么。他闭着眼，伸出一只手，死死抵住Jay-Z的厚脖子。

    “他妈的滚开，”Arthur低声抱怨，试图躲开它热情的舌头。  
  
      Jay-Z敏捷地跳下床，爪子刮擦地板发出一阵轻响。它耐心地坐在那里等着，Arthur把自己从床上拽起来，在床头柜摸索着闹钟好看清时间。途中至少三支马克笔妨碍了他。  
  
      才早上十点。考虑到Arthur的航班五小时前才降落在洛杉矶国际机场，这会儿实在太早了。Arthur疲惫地揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
  
      Jay-Z舔了舔Arthur露在毯子外面的膝盖，又偷偷摸摸地看着Arthur。洛杉矶温柔的日光穿过薄纱窗帘倾泻一地，远处传来电视机的声响。  
  
      已经没办法再回去继续睡了。  
  
      Arthur掀开毯子下床，狗狗开心地叫着。他抓了抓头发，上面还残留着昨天的发胶。Arthur随手从地板上捡了件衬衫穿上，出卧室门的时候险些被Jay-Z绊倒。  
  
      壶里有咖啡正等着他，这几乎弥补了水槽里那堆脏到长毛的盘子，还有黏糊糊的厨台上那块吃了一半的面包片。Arthur倒了杯咖啡，又拿过一张外卖单子，把那片吐司扫到自己精致的花砖地板上。Jay-Z立刻扑了上去。  
  
      公平地讲，事情通常没这么糟。但是Arthur在慕尼黑工作了两周，而他们正在换清洁工。Magda搬去圣地亚哥后，Arthur想找个人代替她，但是新来的那个姑娘很快和Jay-Z产生了审美分歧，于是不可避免地被Eames威胁了一通。长话短说，Arthur去德国前还没来得及另作安排。  
  
      Jay-Z正忙着舔掉地板上最后一丝黄油。Arthur端着咖啡去了客厅，Eames正摊在沙发上，光脚丫架在Arthur的玻璃茶几上。Arthur朝他走过去，Eames都没费心看一眼，但他还是抬起了自己满是纹身的手臂，好让Arthur钻进他怀里。  
  
     “你好吗，美人？以为你会多睡会。”  
  
     “你的狗吵醒我了。”Jay-Z一直是Arthur的。除非它干了什么坏事，那它就成了Eames的狗。  
  
      “是吗？那我得跟它好好谈谈。”  
  
      Arthur动了动，把头更舒服地搁在Eames环着他肩膀的手臂上。电视屏幕上，一条会说话的狗和一个会说话的宝宝正在吵架。  
  
    “这什么鬼？”Arthur问。  
  
    “别装得你没看过Family Guy，伙计。”  
  
    “没在早上十点看过。你怎么回事？还没过青春期？”  
  
      Eames转过头，在Arthur脸颊上摁下一个湿漉漉的吻。  
  
    “哥们，你脾气真大，对吧？”  
  
     “我还在倒时差，而且这房子一团乱。”Arthur伸直一条腿，把茶几上的快餐包装踢下去，把自己的光脚搁在Eames边上。“你有时间开车去买快餐却没时间洗碗？”  
  
     Eames蜷起脚趾搔了搔Arthur的脚背。他侧身到一边，回来的时候递给Arthur一个褐色纸包。  
  
   “我给你买了早餐卷饼。”  
  
   “没错。你最好是买了，”Arthur说，一边打开纸包，深吸了一口精制芝士美妙的香味。  
  
   “再说也不是我一个人的错，”Eames吸了吸鼻子。“Domsky至少得为其中一半负责。”  
  
   “Dom又不住这。”  
  
   “没错，但我叫他来看了几次足球什么的。”  
  
     Arthur咽下嘴里的食物，舔掉嘴唇上的芝士。他看着Eames，突然来了兴趣。  
  
    “我不在的时候，你一直在照顾Dom吗？”  
  
    “不是，伙计。不是那样，”Eames小声说，在座位上扭来扭去，还像要吐痰了似的清了清喉咙。“他都没个伴儿。每个人都得有伴儿，不是吗。”  
  
     Eames还是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着电视屏幕，Arthur伸手抚摸他的胸口，好让Eames把注意力转过来，他能感受到手掌下Eames肌肉的起伏。Eames转头看他，Arthur举起那个已经被弄乱的卷饼，让Eames也咬一口。  
  
    “你是个好人，”Arthur说。Eames正用一根手指挑断芝士丝。  
  
    “是吗，city boy？你这么觉得？”  
  
     Eames说话的时候嘴里塞满了吃的，他唇角还有一点莎莎酱。Arthur用拇指抹掉，然后吻了上去。  
  
    “对天发誓，”Arthur移开后说。Eames朝他咧开嘴，紧紧环住他的肩膀。  
  
    “你嘲笑我说话，哥们。你这是不尊重我。在我们那边，你这样是会挨揍的。你知道你不能这么说。”  
  
    “我想怎么说就怎么说，”Arthur回答。Jay-Z摇摇摆摆地跑进房间，跳到沙发上和他们挤在一块。要是在过去，Arthur可能会把他赶下去，但现在，反正他已经挺习惯Jay-Z爪子给棕色皮沙发留下的悲惨划痕了。  
  
      Arthur又咬了一口卷饼，一边忙着躲开Jay-Z，它显然已经闻到空气里的味道了。Eames抚摸过Arthur穿着的T恤领口。他粗糙的指节让Arthur锁骨发痒。  
  
    “我的衣服很适合你，美人，”Eames笑着说。Arthur低头才发现自己身上明晃晃的Burberry方格。（这个梗是说混混Eames特别喜欢穿假冒的Burberry衣服）

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos to author delires! I applied for delires's authorization in 2013 to translate this brilliant work into Chinese but I haven't receive the reply yet. I hope this translation won't affect or offend anyone. I will delete it instantly if the author requests.


End file.
